Snow White
by breakaway27
Summary: Kaleigh's trying to figure out life with her daughter. **Re-make of an old story I wrote!**
1. Chapter 1

"Mama! Mama!" Abbygail exclaimed, running back up the beach towards me. She grabbed my hand and began to pull me with her to the water's edge. "You too long!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, sweetheart," I assured.

She let go, running back down on her own. "Tuwtle! Tuwtle! Tuwwwwtle, Mama!"

"Don't touch it, Abby!" I quickened my pace and got to her before she could grab the small creature.

She fell back onto her butt when I was at her side. "Mama, I want him." She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Please?"

Someone behind me chuckled and when I looked up I shied away, pulling Abby into my arms. "That poor guy has been here all day long."

The man was easily six foot tall, his cut off shorts and shirtless torso showing off his bulging muscles. He grinned at me, an easy smile playing on his face. A little girl was sitting on his shoulders, smiling at us.

Abbygail hid her face in my arms. Her body was already shaking slightly. "Mama," she whispered.

"My name's Quil," the man said, setting the girl on her feet.

She stuck her hand out to me. "My name's Claire," she announced, shaking my hand animatedly. "I'm three!"

Abby looked at her, slightly curious, before setting her eyes on my face.

"I'm Kaleigh."

They sat down next to us, the turtle staring up at me in wonder. I sighed, holding my hand out to it. Within the next few seconds the turtle began to climb onto my palm. Abby gave it a small grin, reaching out tentatively to pet its shell.

"Do you want to pet it?" I asked Claire.

She nodded, moving forward to touch the tiny animal. She giggled when it slipped back into its shell.

Abby gave me a disgruntled look before hiding her face again.

"So what brings you to La Push?" Quil asked.

"We just moved to the area," I told him, setting the turtle on my leg.

"From….?"

I didn't meet his gaze as I turned to look out at the waves crashing on the rocks. "We move around a lot," I said quietly with a shrug.

I saw him nod in my peripheral vision. "Well since you're new to the area...why don't you come have dinner with me and my friends?"  
Shifting Abby slightly, I shook my head. "I don't think that's a very good idea."  
Claire continued to pet the turtle as she looked up at me. "Please come. I like you." She grinned. "You look like the pwincess!"

I stifled a laugh as Abby peeked out at the small girl. "Snow White?" I asked softly.

The girl nodded her head energetically. "Mmhmm!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you invited a random girl that you just met on the beach to have dinner with all of us?" Leah checked.

Quil nodded, picking up Claire when she reached out towards him. Emily placed a plate with a cut up apple and peanut butter in front of the girl. "She's new to the area, and there's something about her that's just…" He struggled to find the word before giving up with a sigh. "You'll see when she gets here."

"She's like Snow White!" Claire exclaimed, bouncing up and down in Quil's arms. "She's pretty, and the turtle loved her!"

"The turtle?" Emily repeated. "Quil, I told you not to let her play with—."

Claire giggled. "He wouldn't let me touch it, Auntie Em. Well…he did let me touch it, but she was holding it. The girl wouldn't play with me though."

"I'm sure she was just shy, Claire-bear," Sam told her soothingly. "Why don't you go pick out a movie in the living room?" Once she was out of the room, Sam set his eyes on Quil. "What's the deal, Quil? Do you like this girl or something?"

"What? No! Claire—."

Jacob gave him a smile. "Quil, we know Claire is your soul mate, but it's okay to want to date a different girl right now. Claire's still extremely young…."

Quil sighed, shaking his head as he pulled his hair in frustration. "I don't…" He stopped and looked over at Jared and the others, ignoring his alphas' curious gazes. "Do you remember when you met Emily for the first time? How you just knew, right away, that she was important to the alpha?"

"It was like she had the power too," Jared mumbled quietly.

"Exactly!" Quil exclaimed. "That's what it was like with this girl!"

"But that's only happened with Emily," Paul pointed out. "Not with Kim or Claire."

Slowly everyone's eyes drifted to Jacob.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he slid into a seat next to Embry. "I'm happy with Bella, guys. We've been over this time and t—."

The phone began to ring, interrupting Jacob's response.

Emily gave Sam a confused glance at the number, but answered it. "Hello? Oh! Yes, yes, he's right here. Hold on…" She gave the phone to Quil.

"Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Quil? Hi. It's Kaleigh. From the beach earlier…" I waited with bated breath for him to say something on the other line.

"Oh, hey! What's up, Kaleigh?"

I let out a silent breath of relief as I leaned against the back doors frame. Fifteen feet away from me stood two, horse-sized wolves. "I just had a question about the area…"

He chuckled. "I'm sure I can help. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you knew about the animals that live in the woods. Are there many wolve—."

"Mommy!" Abbygail called from her high chair. "Can we have spaghetti for dinner?"

I covered the mouthpiece with my hand as I glanced at her. "We're going to have dinner at Quil's friend's house, honey, remember?"

She gave me a pout. "Can't we stay here? They won't like me."

"Yes, they will, Abs. I promise you." After she let out a huff, I turned my attention back to the phone. "I'm sorry about that, Quil."

"That's alright. You were saying something about wolves…"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Right. Do the wolves here feel comfortable around humans?"

"If there's one in your yard, you should probably shut your door, Kaleigh," he said, slightly nervous. "Some of the wolves are friendly, but the, uh…the _smaller_ ones aren't so much."

I started to shut the back door when the two wolves sat down in the middle of the back yard. They were both a brown color, one more of a stripped wolf with silver lines highlighting it while the other had black spots along it's body. "How big do you consider normal ones to be?" I checked.

He gave a shaky laugh. "You know…like the ones in movies."

"Well there's two wolves the size of horses in my yard."

A few breaths later he demanded to know what they looked like and what they were doing. After answering all of his questions, he sighed. "Why don't I come pick you up for dinner tonight? I'll check out the yard too."

"Oh, you don't have to do that! I'll be fine! I just wasn't sure if they were looking for food or something… "

"They're always looking for food," he muttered. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Emily tried to suppress her smile, but she couldn't help it. She grinned at Jacob from across the table.

He shot her a hard glare as he shoved away from the table. "She's not my imprint, Emily," he growled harshly.

Sam sent him a warning growl. "Apologize. Now, Jacob."

Jacob glowered at him before stalking out of the house, letting the back door slam shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby buried her face deeper into my arms. She shook slightly, keeping a white knuckled grip on my sweater.

"Guys, this is Kaleigh and Abbygail," Quil introduced. "Kaleigh, Abbygail, this is…well, the family, I guess you could say." He went on to introduce me to everyone individually.

Kim and Emily grinned at me like it was Christmas morning. They fluttered around me like I was a shiny new toy.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Emily gushed.

I shifted uncomfortably. I had only met Quil this morning...

One of the men, Sam, chuckled. "Emily, sweetheart, give the poor girl some space. You're scaring her."

She laughed and blushed slightly. "Oh, of course! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," I assured. I looked down at Abby who was attached to my right hip. "Are you going to say hi, honey?"

She shook her head, clutching herself closer to me.

I sighed quietly with a smile. "She's very quiet around new people."

Claire, the little girl from the beach, came over, bouncing up and down as she giggled. "Hi!" She reached out towards me.

I knelt down so I could give her a hug. "Hi, Claire."

"Hi, Abbygail," she said with a grin. "I like your headband."

Instead of acknowledging the little girl, Abby snuggled closer to me. "She says thank you," I told Claire.

She nodded her head. "I know. I like her! She doesn't talk too much! They talk _**all**_ the time."

* * *

She laughed softly as she stood up. Her long dark brown hair fell over the face of the little girl in her arm. The light purple sweater she wore brightened her already wide, bright, blue eyes. The dark washed jeans covering her legs accentuated her curves and long slender limbs.

There was an air about her that instantly had me walking closer. I was forced to stop beside Leah and Paul. My eyes had met hers.

She smiled, her eyes crinkling slightly. "Hi. I don't think I got your name."

I simply stared at her. Words failed me in that moment. She became my world with just one look. They were right. She was the alpha's future wife. She was everything and more.

Paul nudged me in the ribs. "Speak, idiot," he muttered under his breath.

"J-J-J-J—."

Her smile grew as she shifted the tiny girl in her arms. "Jacob? Josh?"

"J-J-J-J-J-Jacob," he finally stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob." Even her voice was perfect. The little girl in her arms began to wiggle around. "Do you want down, Abby?" she asked her quietly. Instead of answering, the girl moved one of her tiny fists to Kaleigh's stomach, nudging against it. She smiled, rolling her eyes at her daughter. "They'll stop," she whispered, smoothing down Abby's hair.

I was snapped out of my trance when Leah uttered two simple, yet life changing words.

"She's pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note-I hope this chapter is long enough. I do realize that the last 4 have been pretty short(and hopefully in the future they will be longer, because I know how annoying it is when someone posts a really short chapter). Once the plot picks up some (and the 'scene' has been set), the chapters should have much more depth.

Remember-PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

* * *

A few minutes after Abby's attempt to wiggle away from the babies' insistent kicking, many of the men excused themselves, taking a reserved yet angry Jacob with them.

Jacob had surprised me. The way he was shy and nervous with speaking to me gave my heart a little squeeze. Most guys wrote me off the minute they found out I had a child and two on the way. His contagious smile lit up the room while his body took up most of it. He was easily six foot nine with broad shoulders, and russet skin that had my pale frame envying him.

I tried to push him from my mind, but it was harder than I thought.

I was sitting at the old, weathered table in Sam Uley's house with Emily, Kim, and Leah while Claire watched a movie in one of the other rooms. Abby sat on my lap, her head leaning against my chest as she sucked on one of her thumbs.

"So you've just moved to the area?" Emily inquired. She passed out cups of hot tea to all of us.

Abby looked up at me curiously, but I shook my head. "It's too hot right now, honey. It has to cool down." She let out a little sigh, and I turned my attention back to Emily. "Yeah, I found a house on the outskirts of Forks. It's actually right between Forks and here."

"The house on Apple Lane?" Leah asked.

I nodded my head. "It was abandoned, and it was in the hands of the police department. They basically handed it to me."

"It's _basically_ a pile of trash."

I laughed with a nod. "It's pretty beat up, but the health inspector signed off on it. It's a learning experience though, and I can't be picky."

"You should talk to Jacob," Kim insisted. "He's really good with fixing things up like that."

"Maybe you should tell him that you're pregnant first," Leah practically growled.

My eyes widened slightly. Emily and Kim were quick to rebuke her, apologizing to me profusely. I shook my head. "That's alright, but I'm not hiding the fact that I'm pregnant… It's just not something that's come up. I'm only four months along."

"Where's the fath—."

"Enough, Leah," a voice commanded suddenly.

Abby jumped in my arms, and then within an instant she was crying. "Mommy!" she sobbed over and over.

I grimaced, getting to my feet and quickly excusing myself to the front porch. I sat on the top step as I stroked her hair back from her tear streaked face. "It's okay, honey," I soothed. "No one's going to hurt you." I continued murmuring to her until I realized she wasn't calming down any. "Do you want me to sing something, sweetheart?"

Through her core-wracking sobs she managed to connect her eyes with mine.

I sighed with a sad smile, and nodded. "Alright."

"_Come stop your crying_

_ It will be alright_

_ Just take my hand_

_ Hold it tight_

_ I will protect you_

_ From all around you_

_ I will be here_

_ Don't you cry_

_ For one so small,_

_ You seem so strong_

_ My arms will hold you,_

_ Keep you safe and warm_

_ This bond between us_

_ Can't be broken_

_ I will be here_

_ Don't you cry_

_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_ From this day on_

_ Now and forever more_"

By the time I finished the final line she was sucking her thumb and looking up at me in wonderment. It was the only song I could ever sing to her that would quiet her cries and put her at ease.

Glancing up, had me internally cringing. Squirrels, rabbits, and a few deer had scattered themselves on the front lawn.

"Shoo!" I hissed, dismissing them with the wave of my hand.

They simply continued to stare at me.

"I wanted to apologize," a voice behind me said.

I turned around as Abby hid her face in my arms again. Jacob gave me a meek smile, moving the plate he carried back and forth between his hands. "I didn't mean to scare her. It's just…well, Leah can be pretty harsh sometimes."

"She's just protective over her family."

"Can I sit down?" he asked, gesturing next to us.

I nodded, moving over a little to give him some room.

He gave me a smile and looked at Abby curled up in my arms. "I'm sorry, Abbygail. I didn't mean to scare you."

She peeked out slightly, eyeing him suspiciously.

He held out the plate in his hands. "Emily made you a PB&J, if you want it."

I shook my head, pushing it away quickly. "She's extremely allergic to soy, and they put it in a lot of peanut butter and breads."

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" He pulled the plate back and got up, returning it to the house before coming back to sit. "I apologize."

I smiled, and inside I breathed a silent breath. The animals had dispersed back to the woods. "Jacob, relax," I said softly. "You're so tense. Just take a breath."

He gave a throaty laugh, nodding his head. "You're right."

I leaned against the porch post. "Thanks for letting us come to dinner tonight," I told him, trying to form some type of conversation.

Three boys came running across the front yard, pushing and shoving each other while yelling out laughs.

Jacob chuckled. "That's Brady, Collin, and Seth. They're the youngest in the pa—group," he explained.

I nodded, ignoring his attempt at covering what he was about to say.

"Hey, Jake!" they shouted as they ran over to us.

I smiled at each as they introduced themselves.

Abby carefully peeked out to get a look at them when Seth froze. She then turned her attention back to playing with the stitches in my sweater and continued to suck her thumb.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Collin, Brady, why don't you take Seth inside and let Sam know that he's met Abbygail and Kaleigh," he suggested, even though it sounded more like an order.


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick note before you get to the chapter-I ask that you guys please keep the east coast in your thoughts and prayers. Conditions are growing worse very quickly. **For those of you who aren't aware of what's happening-there's a hurricane headed for the east coast that's going to collide with two other storms. The situations are becoming extremely scary. Thank you!**

* * *

A knock on the front door had me jumping in surprise, my heart pounding in my chest.

"It's Jacob and the guys!" a warm voice called through the thin wood.

I let out a breath of relief before going and letting them in. "Um, hi?" I said eyeing the tools and supplies they had in their arms.

"We're here to help you winter proof this house," Jacob announced.

"It's a home," I said softly.

A blush crept up my neck at his grin. "My mistake. We're here to help you winter proof this _home_."

Abby was busy twirling in circles in the living room as Beauty and the Beast played for the third time today. "Mama, mowe pwince peas?" she asked loudly.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll get them in a minute."

"Thank you, mama!"

I laughed before a rush of vertigo passed over me and I swayed slightly, catching myself against the wall.

Jacob braced my arms, too. "Whoa. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I waved him off, and placed a hand on my protruding stomach. "I haven't been getting much sleep with these two staying up all night."

"Twins?" Jacob whispered.

I nodded my head. "You know, two babies? Sometimes identical, sometimes fraternal…"

He gave me a smile. "I know," he teased. "My sisters are twins."

"My sisters ar—," I stopped, shaking my head and turning around quickly. "Are you guy's hungry? I'm making spaghetti."

"Mama, mama! He huwt him! He huwt him!" Abby exclaimed as she ran down the hall to me. She threw her arms up and wasn't content until I had her tucked away in my arms.

"Bell saves the beast, Abs," I said with a smile. I walked her back to the living room. Her crayons and coloring books were scattered all over the room. "Abby, what happened in here?"

She snuggled further into me, but said nothing.

I realized with a sigh that she noticed Jacob and his friends behind us. I laid her down on the sofa, tucking a thick blanket around her and setting the old, battered stuffed wolf in her arms. I kissed her forehead, stroking her hair back. "Do you still want some prince peas?"

She nodded, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

I felt her face, and then grabbed another blanket, wrapping her up even tighter with that one. She poked her feet out, smiling mischievously at me. I grabbed them, kissing them as she wiggled around and giggled loudly.

"Where are your socks at, my little lettuce bug?"

She smiled burying herself into the sofa.

"You better find your socks before I get you some prince peas."

Jacob knelt down next to me, holding out Abby's pair of neon green socks. "Here you go, Abby," he said gently.

She looked up at me with wide eyes.

I nodded in encouragement. "It's alright."

She held out a shaking hand towards him. He carefully gave them over without touching her.

"What do you say, Abby?"

She looked down at the floor as she spoke, "T-t-t-thank you," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

I grabbed his hand after placing a kiss on Abby's head. I quickly drug him into the kitchen and then threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much, Jacob," I whispered to him. "You have no idea what that just meant to me."

He eased his arms around my expanding waist, hugging me back. "I didn't do anything, but okay…"

I grinned at him. "You got her to say something. She's never spoken to anyone other than me."

"It was really you who got her to talk to me," he argued. The babies began kicking up a storm, making Jacob's eyes go wide in shock. "That's…amazing," he mumbled.

I laughed softly, dropping my arms from around him. He didn't let go of me though. He held me, staring at my stomach with a smile. "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"I'm just pregnant, Jacob. There are a few other women in the country who are too," I teased.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I—."

Someone cleared their throats behind us.

I looked up and pulled away from Jacob's grasp when I saw his friends standing in my kitchen awkwardly. "Oh, right! Lunch! Is spaghetti, bread, and salad alright?"

"That sounds great, but you don't have to cook for us."

I waved Jacob off. "I will cook for anyone who stops by."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Please don't tell them that," he groaned.

"Where do you want us to start?" Paul asked with a grin as he held up a toolbox.

"You really don't—."

Jacob interrupted me. "Abby's room is the priority, and then Kaleigh's room."  
"We can split up and get them both done even quicker."

Sam was cut off in his agreement when a loud slam echoed through the house. I sighed at Abby's shriek of fear before she came running into the kitchen. Her body crashed into my legs and I would have fallen over if Jacob hadn't been there to catch me. Abby attached herself to my right leg as I stroked down her hair.

I bent down and picked her up. "It's just the door, honey. You know that." I walked to the back of the house, showing her the back door that had swung open.

"Okay, the door is a priority too," Jacob said from behind me.

I sighed, closing the door and ignoring the gaping hole in the wall now. "I know practically nothing works here, but it was a home without a mortgage, and—." A loud crash followed by shattering glass upstairs interrupted me.

Jacob took one look at me before pulling me and Abby into a hug. "Hey it's going to be okay. We'll fix this hous—home up, and make it as good as new."

"I just can't catch a break," I mumbled against his shoulder.

He rubbed my back. "We don't have anything to do today, so we'll spend the whole day fixing up as much as we can. I promise we won't stop until this house is the way you want it."

I pulled away when Abby began to fidget.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry, Abby."  
She looked at him and nodded. She glanced at me and then back to him. "You make the scawy noises go way?" she said quietly.

"Of course. It'll be warmer in here too, 'kay?"

"Thank you," she whispered, curling into me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Halloween, everyone! Please please review! It'd make my night!**

* * *

Abby sat next to me on the kitchen floor. She carefully scooped a cup of dirt into each of the containers I had set out.

Jacob chuckled, shaking his head at me. "You really think you'll be able to get anything to grow here?"

"I'm sure I can. It's a, uh, well a _gift_."

Paul glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, we've noticed a few of your _gifts_," he said. "What's up with them?"

I focused on the new back door they were installing. "The animal thing?" I asked quietly.

"You don't have to tell us anything," Jacob interjected. "Paul's just being nosy."

I shook my head. "I figured someone would notice sooner or later." Busying myself with organizing the tiny bags of seeds, gave me time to collect my thoughts. I sighed. "It started when I was little, probably Abby's age. It wasn't too big of a deal then. Animals would be drawn to me, never fearful or weary of me. By the time I hit my teens, my parents realized something wasn't right. They wouldn't let me sing or hum or even tap because they feared it would cause a stir."

Before either could say anything, Abby smiled at me. "Like dis, Mama?" she asked, patting down a seed in the dirt.

"That's great, Abs!"

She wiped her hands on her shirt before giggling up a storm.

I grinned, and then covered her in sloppy kisses. I set her on her feet, tapping her butt. "Go wash your hands, my lettuce bug."

She stood there shaking her butt in my face before I captured her in my arms.

****Jacob's Poing of View****

Abbygail erupted into laughter. "Mama! Mama!" she exclaimed. She scurried off when Kaleigh let her go.

"I know my lettuce bug isn't sitting on the sofa!" she called out.

"No, she's in da bathwoom!"

Kaleigh grinned, getting to her feet slightly unsteadily with her growing stomach. "If she wants to eat dinner, she better get her little butt to the bathroom right now."

Abby ran through the door way, just before Kaleigh could take a step towards her. She came barreling towards me, hiding behind my legs. She giggled as Kaleigh took in the site.

I was in awe of her face though. Kaleigh stood there, staring at the two of us with the most amazing smile growing.

"Well if my Abbygail wants to hide behind Jake, then I guess I'm going to have to eat all of these tacos myself." Kaleigh turned around, stirring a pot of beans cooking on the stovetop.

Before she could move on to check the cupcakes in the oven, Abbygail inched her way over to her. She tapped her mom's hip. "Is Jake eating wif us?" she asked s

Kaleigh laughed, scooping Abby up in her arms. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Awe you?"

I grinned at her. "If it's alright with your mom, I'd like to."

Kaleigh nodded her head. "I'd like that too," she said softly.

Paul cleared his throat next to me, and I turned, glaring at him. He chuckled, shaking his head. "'Sorry to break up this moment, but I need to get going. I told Sam I'd be over."

"Oh! Thank you so much for everything today, Paul!" Kaleigh said quickly. She set Abby down, whispering something in her ear before going to the freezer. She pulled out two huge silver trays covered in tin foil. "I know you eat a lot, and you refuse to take any money from me, so I'm insisting that you take these."

He peeked under the foil and an earsplitting grin came across his face. "Is this that vegetable chili you made the other day?"

She nodded. "And the other one is a few loaves of bread. The directions for heating both of them up are written on each."

Abby tugged gently on Paul's shorts. She looked absolutely terrified of him. "P-P-Paul?" she whispered.

He bent down so he was eye level with her. "Hey, Abby."

She held out a bag filled with Kaleigh's homemade brownies. "I helped Mommy make these fow you. Thank you fow fixing my bedwoom."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Abby. And thank you for these brownies. They look delicious."

****Paul's Point of View****

Sam chuckled, shaking his head at me. "Why must you tease them like that?"

I took another bite of the brownie I held in my hand. "Because these are just _so good_." Jared threw a pillow at my head, but I ignored it letting it bounce off as I continued to stuff my face of the amazing brownies.

Emily smiled at me. "So…" she trailed off.

Kim nodded. "Start talking, wolf boy."

"Look, I'm not going to sit around and gossip with you two. Ask your questions and I'll answer, but that's it," I insisted.

Kim huffed, looking at Jared with wide innocent eyes.

He shot me a glare. "Start gossiping," he demanded.

I growled at him, before Sam caught my gaze. "Paul, just tell everyone."

Finishing the last bite of the brownie in my bag, I sealed up the Ziploc bag before sitting back with a sigh. "Alright. Well she admitted to having some kind of gift. She said her parents used to ban her from singing because they didn't want any attraction."

"Did she mention who her parents were?"

I shook my head at Emily. "She didn't say anything more about the subject." I chuckled as a new thought hit me. "Abby's got Jake wrapped around her finger."

"She's such a sweet little girl." Emily smiled up at Sam before releasing a sigh. "Something's happened to the two of them though. A child isn't born with the level of fear that Abby has."

"At least not with a mom like Kaleigh," Leah added quietly.

The room fell silent before Quil had to go and open his mouth. "What changed your view on the girl, Leah? A few weeks ago you wanted to interrogate her."

Everyone glared at him, muttering his name under her breath.

Leah smacked the back of his head before looking down at her hands in her lap. "Uh, well…actually I think I know who Abby's, and probably the twins, dad is."

"Well?" Embry encouraged when no one else would.

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Look, for the record, I'm only saying this because…well…I guess…" She huffed, finally looking up. "I think she's in some kind of danger. That first day she came over here, she was bending down to pick up Abbygail and her sweater road up. Her back was covered in scars."

"Scars like...?" Sam prompted.

"Like…I don't know. It looked like someone had…maybe stabbed her? There were some burns too."

No one dared to say a word. No one met each other's eyes as Leah's words set in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys! I just wanted to say thanks so much for the amazing response to this story! I'm really enjoying writing this. Please ignore any spelling/gramatical errors in this chapter, I had a long day of classes and I really wanted to get this posted tonight for you all!**

******This chapter is set about 2months later, nothing has really happened so far-the pack has continued to help fix up Kaleigh's home, it's almost complete now. I will let you all know in advance that rape/abuse/physical attacks are talked about in this chapter.**

* * *

"No! No, Abbygail, don't—," I exclaimed.

It was too late though. She had happily accepted the cookie Embry held out to her. By the time I got to her she had already taken a bite.

I held my hand in front of her face. "Spit it out, Abby," I said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, rushing from his spot at the grill outside. Sam and Paul were quick to follow behind him.

"I don't know what was in that cookie," I mumbled. I scooped her into my arms and took her into the bathroom.

"What can I do? Emily's already looking at the ingredients she used," Jacob said behind me.

Abby swished water around in her mouth and then scrubbed her hands with soap. "On the front seat of my car there's a bag. Can you grab that for me?"

"Why did you give that to her, you idiot?!" Seth yelled at Embry as we came back into the living room.

"I didn't—."

I cut Embry off, sitting Abby in my lap. I wiped at her tears. "It's alright. Do you feel sick?"

She nodded, itching at her hand. "My throat hurts, Mama," she cried.

I grabbed the bag from Jake the moment he came into the room. It took me less than three seconds to find the epi-pen with the rest of the emergency medicine. "Abby, sweetheart." She continued her sobbing, beginning to shake in my arms. "Abbygail, look at Jake. Everything is okay, I promise."

Jacob stroked her hair back, murmuring to her softly.

****Hours later****

I collapsed onto the sofa next to Jacob. "Thank you," I whispered.

He gave me a smile. "I didn't do anything."

A veil of silence passed over us. After everything that had happened today my heart was aching. I almost lost Abbygail, my daughter. Nearly everything that had gone into that cookie had soy in it, sending her into anaphylactic shock instantly. Seeing her so helpless on that hospital bed—.

Tears broke free from my eyes, trailing down my face.

Jacob moved over so he was next to me. He took my hands in both of his. "It's okay, Kaleigh. Abbygail is upstairs in her bed as safe as can be. She's breathing and smiling and dreaming dreams of mountains of ice cream."

Despite my cries, a laugh escaped my mouth. "Mountains of ice cream?" I questioned.

"When I was little and I couldn't fall asleep, my mom used to tell me to dream of something I loved."

I smiled up at him, wiping away tears on my cheeks. "You miss her," I said quietly.

He nodded, giving my hands a squeeze. "I do. She…" He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "She died when I was ten. She, well…she went out shopping for Christmas gifts one night and…" he trailed off. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

I grimaced, tentatively placing my hand on his back. After a few circles he looked up at me with a sigh.

"They never caught the guy. Every day I—."

My voice shook slightly when I started to speak. "She was…attacked during the holiday season?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

I pulled away from his touch. "Oh."

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Jake, I like you," I told him quietly. "I don't want to keep this from you either, but it's really, really hard to talk about."

"You can tell me, Kaleigh. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

I let out a hard breath, allowing him to pull my hands back into his. "Three years ago, I was...uhmm…"

He nodded his head. "I understand," he whispered. His voice was soft, comforting, but his eyes were hard. "That's how Abby…"

"Yes," I whispered. "And—And I don't regret going out that night. I wouldn't give my baby girl up for anything, but I wish I could have my body back."

"You're a mom, Kaleigh," he argued. "You are absolutely beautiful. I wouldn't want you any differently."

I shook my head, wincing. "The man…he cut my back and b-b-burned me. It's superficial really, but it makes pregnancy a little harder."

"Why?"

"Pregnancy in general is hard on a person's back, but the scars caused some damage so the pain is doubled for me."

He hesitantly reached out, laying his hand on my back. "Does it hurt right now?"

"A little." I quickly added, "It's just from carrying Abby all day long."

A few moments of silence passed over us before he looked me in the eyes. "Would you ever show me?" he asked.

I stayed quiet. Would I show him my scars? Did I trust him that much so soon? I had to remind myself that if I didn't trust him, I wouldn't allow him to be around Abbygail. But did I have enough trust to show myself so openly?  
"You don't have to," Jake interrupted.

"I…I think I want to." The words shocked even myself. They slipped out on their own accord.

His hand slowly fell to my lower back. "Stop me if you don't feel comfortable."

My breath hitched as the cold air reached it, but my heart stopped beating the moment I felt his hot fingers tracing along the old, ragged scars and burn marks.

"I didn't think I could fall more in love with you," he whispered.

"W-w-what?" I sputtered.

His touch disappeared and I pulled down my shirt. His eyes were wide in shock. "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to actually say that. I was just thinking it, and it slipped out."

"You were thinking it?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "This isn't coming out right."

"Mommy!" Abby's voice echoed through the baby monitor on the coffee table. "Mommy! Please come hewe, Mama!"

I pushed myself up, and quickly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. I pushed the door open the rest of the way, flicking on her bedroom light. She winced against the brightness, but held her arms out to me from where she laid in her small bed.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked, cradling her in my arms as I sat on the bed.

She continued to cry, pressing her face against my chest. "I had a nightmawe!" she sobbed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"H-h-h-he kept h-hittin' y-y-y-y—," she stuttered.

I shushed her, and got to my feet, rocking her back and forth as best as I could. "It's alright," I promised her. "He's gone, my little lettuce bug. He can't hurt us anymore."

A few more minutes went by before Jake came to the doorway. He stayed there, giving me a sad smile. "You okay, Abbygail?"

She looked up from my arms, sniffling as she held her arms out to him.

My body froze. She actually reached out for him.

He stayed where he was though. "Can I come in?" he asked me.

"Yes," I murmured.

"Is that okay with you, too, Abby?" he checked.

She just started crying harder, reaching and reaching for him.

I waved him forward, and the moment he was next to me she wrapped an arm around his neck, clutching my neck in her other. I kissed her forehead, passing her off to Jacob. He looked nervous so I led him to the bed, moving him to sit down on the end of it. I grabbed a blanket, engulfing Abby in it before tucking her back into his arms. I turned off the light switch after turning on the small light beside her bed.

Over and over Abby asked him if he would keep us safe, and every time he would assure her that he was here to stay.

"Come here, my lettuce bug," I whispered, scooping her up.

Sitting next to Jake, he slowly put his arm around my waist, but the moment I moved closer to him, he relaxed and held me tighter.

Abby gave a quiet sigh nestling against my chest. A few seconds later she gave a disgruntled noise, pushing against my stomach with her tiny fists. "Stop moving, babies," she mumbled.

I frowned, trying to adjust her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." I stroked her hair, and then pulled her covers back to slip her underneath them. She started to get fussy, reaching out quickly when I lost contact with her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. We're not leaving." I moved to the other side of her bed, carefully lying down so I didn't jostle her too much.

She instantly pulled herself to me, curling into a tiny ball. Her hand reached out behind her though. Once she found Jake's hand she latched on for dear life.


	9. Chapter 9

**The next morning...**

I groaned at the sound of giggling. Didn't they know I was trying to sleep? Two voices whispered above me, and that's when things clicked.

The fuzzy rug I was laying on. The distinct smell of apples and vanilla. The pull on my heart that was tugging me closer to the person standing next to my body.

I was still at Kaleigh's house.

Abby's giggling got louder and soon I could feel her right next to me. She poked my arm, and I grinned despite myself. "Mr. Jacob?" she said quietly.

Biting down on my lip was the only thing that stopped me from laughing. Mr. Jacob? That was a new one.

She huffed, falling to her knees with a jostle. Her tiny hands latched on my shoulder. She used all of her strength to move me. "Wakey-wakey, Jake!" she exclaimed. "I wanna eat!"

I could hear Kaleigh muffling her laughter with the back of her hand.

"Please, Jake?" Abby murmured. "I'm hungwy."

I let out my breath, opening one eye to peek at her.

She gave me a toothy-grin. "Yay! Come on, it's bweakfast time!" After grabbing my hand and getting to her feet, she attempted to pull me up.

I chuckled, pulling her onto my back. "I'm sorry for keeping the princess waiting." With her on my bag, I got to my feet. She squealed in delight, her chin resting on my shoulder as her legs and arms wrapped around my torso.

Kaleigh smiled at me. "Good morning," she said softly.

She was always speaking softly. Despite the fact that she had a daughter and two more kids on the way, there was something about her that screamed motherly. Her eyes were filled with adoration and wonder when she looked at Abby, and every time I saw it my heart gave a squeeze. She was absolutely perfect.

"'Morning," I replied.

She laughed when I continued to stand there, my arms twitching towards her slightly. Kaleigh stepped forward, wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you for staying," she whispered in my ear.

I opened my mouth to speak when someone knocked on the front door.

"Kaleigh!" Paul's voice shouted.

"Kaleigh, please open the door!" Leah yelled next.

She shot me a worried look before pulling away and walking down the staircase. I followed quickly behind her, Abbygail laughing up a storm as she bounced up and down.

"Go, howsey, go!" she ordered when I stopped at the door with Kaleigh.

I laughed, but didn't have time to say anything else.

"Have you seen Jacob?" Paul demanded before the door was even fully open.

She pointed up at me. "He's right here…"

Leah glared at me. "You nearly gave your dad a heartattack, you—."

"Abby, why don't you go wash your hands, sweetheart?" Kaleigh said. She helped Abby down before turning back to Leah. "Okay, you can finish now."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Kaleigh. I'm not used to having to censor myself."

I chuckled at Leah. "Yeah, that's for sure." Wrapping my arms around, Kaleigh I looked over her head at Paul. "What happened?"  
He fidgeted, glancing between Kaleigh and me before finally giving in. "Bella dropped off a letter for you at your house, and when you never came home he thought maybe you had run off again."

I rubbed at my face tiredly, waiting for some kind of reaction from Kaleigh. I had yet to mention Bella to her and after her trusting me so fully last night… I was sure I had just lost everything.

Kaleigh looked at me worriedly. "You should go call him, and the Bella girl. They're both probably worried sick."

I shook my head. "Bella doesn't matter. I should call Dad though."

She frowned. "If that's what you think is best," she said quietly.

Leah opened her mouth to speak, but Abby came barreling down the hall. She smiled at the tiny girl. "Your hair looks very pretty today, Abby."

Abby grinned, reaching out for her hand. "Mama did it fow me!" she told her. "Come on! It's bweakfast time!"

Leah didn't have any chance at escaping from the little girl. She was already in the eating area.

Paul chuckled. "I'll let your dad know you just spent the night with Kaleigh."

Kaleigh's eyes widened in horror. "Oh please don't say it like that!" she exclaimed. "He'll think I'm just horrid!"  
I shot him a glare before giving her a squeeze. "He won't say anything like that to him. Even if he did, Dad would never believe something that came out of his mouth."

Paul smiled at her. "I'm just messing with you, Kaleigh, besides Billy couldn't think badly of you if he tried."

"Come on, people! Bweeeeeeaaaaakfast time!" Abby shouted again.

Kaleigh grinned. "Can't keep the princess waiting, now can we?"

"I'll see you at Sam's later, man," Paul told me, starting to turn.

Kaleigh grabbed his hand before he could take a step out of the house. "You're not staying for breakfast? I made plenty of food; pancakes, hash browns, and plenty of fruit."

"You sure? Jake and Leah can clear your kitchen out by themselves…"

"I'm positive. Abby wanted to try a bunch of different recipes, so there are just piles of pancakes in the kitchen."

I grinned down at her before nodding at Paul. "Stay for breakfast, Paul. I need to watch my girlish figure anyway," I joked.

She laughed and pulled him into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Abby grinned when she saw Kaleigh walk into the room. "Mama!" she shouted.

"Abbygail!" Kaleigh exclaimed back.

Before Abby could remember what she was going to say she erupted into a fit of giggles. Kaleigh smiled, shaking her head at her daughter. She walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling two extra glasses out, setting them on the table, and then getting out two more sets of utensils and plates.

"Well dig in," she said when we all sat at the table.

While the girls filled their plates, Paul leaned over. "If you screw things up with her, I will personally rip you apart," he growled in my ear.

"I'd welcome that," I told him honestly.

He sighed. "Yeah, I figured," he muttered.

Abby gave him a poke. "Awen't you hungwy?" she asked, pointing at his empty plate.

"Excuse me," Kaleigh said breathlessly as she pushed away from the table and quickly ran off to the bathroom.

Abby's face scrunched up. "Babies make Mama thwow up."

I got to my feet, going to the bathroom.

She waved me away. "Go eat, Jake," she mumbled before retching. "It's just morning sickness."

I came in anyway, holding her hair away from her face and rubbing her back. "I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10

Abby looked at the cut up apple wearily.

I leaned over the back of the couch, attacking her with kisses. She laughed incessantly, squirming away from my hands that were tickling her at the same time.

"Mommy, stop!" she giggled.

"I will if you eat your food, my lettuce bug."

Her bottom lip jutted out. "What if it makes me sick?" she mumbled.

I frowned. "It's not going to, baby girl."

She shook her head, giving me the plate shakily. "I'm not weally hungwy, Mama." She turned her attention back to the movie her and Claire were watching with a few of the guys.

I knew she was hungry. I could hear her stomach growling. "Abby, honey—."

Jake came into the room carrying my bag. He opened it up in front of her, pulling out an orange and a bag of pretzels. "You sure you aren't hungry? These look particularly delicious…"

She grinned, reaching to get the orange from him.

He pulled away at the last second and gave her a wink. "I think I'll just eat it."

"Will you shawe?" she asked with wide, innocent eyes.

He chuckled, turning around so she could climb onto his back. "I think I can share a piece or two, with my little monkey."

She squealed when he gave her a piggy-back ride around Sam and Emily's house only to end up at the table.

"Wonder where she learned to ask for things like that from?" Paul joked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I have no idea."

"Jake, that was your dad on the phone!" Emily called as she came into the room with Sam. "He and Sue are on their way over with Charlie for lunch!"

Embry smirked at my horrified face. "Scared of meeting the Chief of the rez?" he asked.

"Maybe I should—," I started.

"Billy already loves you," Sam assured me, sending a glare at Embry.

I looked at Jake sitting with Abby at the table. "Does he know about…?"

"Does he know that you have a beautiful daughter and two babies on the way?" Jake finished with a smile.

"Jake—."

He whispered something in Abby's ear and her eyes lit up. "Oh, Mama, can we please stay?" she begged. "I wanna meet Jake's daddy! Jake said he tells weally good stowies!"

I sighed. "I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Relax, Kaleigh," Paul said, grinning. "All you have to do is impress Leah and Seth's mom, Jacob's dad, and Charlie—Bella's father."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Don't forget that Charlie's also the chief of police in Forks," Embry added with a leer.

"Right. Bad idea." I ran my hands through my hair, shaking my head. "We should leave, Abby."

Leah smacked the back of Embry's head. "Leave her alone, you idiot." She gave me a small smile. "You'll be fine, and you don't have to impress anyone. Jake's already made it perfectly clear that you're here to stay."

He chuckled, waving me over to him. "Just relax. Dad's been begging to meet you." He refused to let me sit in a chair at the table, instead pulling me onto his lap. "And yes, he knows about Abbygail and the twins."

"What did he say when you told him?" I asked.

Jake grinned at me. "That he knew I'd pick a girl too good for me."

I pushed his shoulder with a small smile and a sigh.

"Mama, can I have some pwetzels?" Abby asked from her seat next to us.

I stole an orange slice off of her plate and got to my feet. "I have some broc—."

"Broccoli!" she exclaimed. "Pwease, Mama?"

"How do you get her to do that?" Emily asked in awe. "Claire won't go near anything green!"

I shook the contents of the small container onto the plate at the table. Abby bit the top of a piece before I had even moved my hands. I laughed at her antics. "She's never turned away vegetables. She's my little lettuce bug." I kissed the top of her head as she rammed a piece of broccoli into an orange slice. "My _strange_ little lettuce bug," I corrected.

Jake wrapped his arms back around my waist. His hands rested against my stomach and when they did he let out a laugh. "Do they ever stop moving around?"

I sighed with a shake of my head. "I wish. They like the sound of your voice though," I told him softly.

He rested his head of my shoulder. "Really?"  
"Yeah, they move around a lot when you speak."

"'Sorry," he said meekly.

I turned to look at him. "I like it. It reminds me that they're safe and healthy." A few kicks to my ribs had me wincing slightly. "Like that. Ouch." I rubbed my stomach with a sigh. "Oh, the woes of pregnancy."

"Brrrrrrrr—errrrrr—psh!" Abby's voice echoed out. She had been circling a piece of broccoli around the plate before smashing it into her mouth. She looked up at me. "Yummy," she mumbled with her mouth full.

I wiped away orange juice trailing down her chin. "You would think a pack of wolves raised you, baby girl."

She giggled. "A pack of wolv-v-ves waised you, Mama," she teased.

I stroked her hair back. "Sometimes I wish that were the case," I whispered with a sigh.

* * *

"So you're the girl Jacob's been talking about," Billy Black said as he took my hand in his.

I smiled, glancing at Jake. "I hope so."

"Well I can say that he hasn't done you justice. He said your hair was the shade of—."

"Alright, Dad. We get it. I talk about her a lot." Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest and away from his father.

The way he did it highlighted my growing stomach. Though he didn't mean it, it still made me feel uncomfortable when the newcomer's eyes dropped to my belly.

"Jacob said you were having twins?" Billy checked.

I nodded as my heart began to pound in my chest. I hadn't truly realized how much I yearned for Jacobs's father's approval until now.

A smile broke on his face. "Well I believe congratulations are in order."

In that moment the waters gates opened. I covered my face, quickly getting to the bathroom. Jake was right behind me, not giving me a chance to shut the door. He flipped on the light.

"Kaleigh, what's wrong?" he asked, gently taking my hands away from my face.

"I wanted his approval so bad, Jake!" I sobbed.

"Honey, you have his approval," he reminded me. "And even if you didn't, that wouldn't change anything because you don't need it."

I wiped futilely at my wet cheeks. "I don't deserve it! That's the problem. I don't deserve you or—."

He crushed me to his chest. "Oh, Kaleigh," he whispered.

***3rd Person Point of View

"She was nervous to meet you," Emily told Billy as he looked down the hall worriedly.

Paul opened his mouth to say something, but Leah shot him a glare. "You've said enough today, idiot."

Billy sighed, glancing at Paul. "I pity the girl who ends up with you."

"I pity the girl's father," Sue added.

"So…" Jared prompted Billy. "What do you think?"

He chuckled at their curious gazes. "Does my opinion even matter anymore? Jake's never leaving her side at this point."  
Charlie grinned at his friend. "Looks like you're going to be a grandfather then," he said.

"Mama! Mama! Seth wouldn't let me pway with the beaw because it scawed him!" Abbygail announced as she skipped into the house with Seth trailing behind her.

Her words echoed down the hallway before the sound of a door being yanked open was heard.

***Kaleigh's Point of View

"Abbygail, a bear?" I breathed as I came into the room. I picked her up, going to look out the window to the back yard.

"I swear I tried to get them to go away, but they just sat there," Seth rushed to get out. "I brought her straight inside."

I let the curtain fall back down. "You know my rule about the animals, Abbygail," I told her.

She huffed. "They just wanted to pway, Mama. I saw you pet a beaw befowe."

"Abby, I said you are not to touch any of those animals unless I say it's alright. Do you understand me?"  
Her bottom lip quivered before she began to cry. "I'm sowwy, Mommy!"

"It's okay, sweetheart. I just don't want you to get hurt." I glanced at Seth. "Did they just show up or…?"  
"She was trying to learn how to whistle," he told me.

I sighed, hiking her up on my hip. "I guessed as much." I grabbed her sippy cup off of the table, but Jacob took it and went to fill it back up with water.

"Let's give your mom a break, monkey," he said, holding his hands out to her. She rested her head on his chest as tears trailed down her face. He gave up trying to get her to drink anything and settled for rubbing her back as he sat on the sofa.

Billy came up beside me, squeezing my hand in his. He said nothing. He didn't even look at me. He simply kept his eyes on Jacob and Abbygail.

* * *

Even though the day was filled with tears, it was nothing a few naps couldn't fix. Abby and Claire ate lunch with everyone and then were laid down for a few hours to sleep while the rest of us watched a 'quiet' football game on TV.

Now a drowsy Abby kept her head on my shoulder even though Claire was bouncing up and down, trying to get anyone to play a board game with her.

"We'll play, Claire," I told her. Abby wiggled her head no. I kissed her and sighed. "Alright. I will play."

Jacob chuckled. "I'll play, Claire-bear."

"Paul and Embry want to play, too," I told her, shooting glares at them.

They started to shake their heads, but one look from Sam had them huffing and moving to sit on the ground by the board game Claire was getting out.

I moved to sit on the ground and Jacob pulled me onto his lap. Abby adjusted herself until she could see the board, but was still curled up into me.

Half way through the first round of CandyLand Abby's stomach growled. She looked up at me expectantly. "There are some snacks in the bag. Do you want me to go get you something?"

She shook her head, getting to her feet and going to find my bag.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Emily glanced at the clock from her spot in Sam's arms on the sofa. "It just turned five."

I sighed, looking up at Jake. "Abby and I are going to have to leave soon. She'll want dinner soon, and it's a movie night."

"I'll take you guys home," he said and then moved his game piece forward a few spaces.

"It's alright. I can drive."

He smiled, shaking his head at me. A few moments later Jake's lips were at my ear. "I was hoping we could spend some alone time tonight," he whispered. Before I could stop it, a series of shivers ran down my spine.

Abby walked back into the room, crunching on a bag of celery sticks and peanut butter. She nestled into my arms. "I can't find my cuppy, Mama," she told me sadly.

I started to get up, but Seth stopped me. "I'll find it, Kaleigh."

"I think it might be on the kitchen counter." Claire looked at Abby's snack curiously. I smiled at her. "You want to try some, honey?"  
"It's weally good, Claiwe!" Abby encouraged, holding out the bag and small container of peanut butter.

Hesitantly Claire tried it, and, when she did, her face lit up. "That is good!"  
"Oh, thank God," Emily whispered.

Everyone except for the girls heard her and we laughed at her relieved face.

When Abby's attention was diverted I snuck a bite out of her hand.

She giggled. "Mama, that was mine!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I fibbed around the mouthful of food.

A little while later I was trying to find where Abby's left shoe had gone to and say goodbye to Billy at the same time.

He chuckled; grabbing my hands and making me look at him. "Thank you," he said to me. "You have no idea how happy I am that Jacob's found you."

I smiled and it only grew when Jake came up to us. "I'm pretty happy about that, too."

"That's only because you like my muscles."

I rolled my eyes. "That's exactly it. You've caught me." I left the two of them to talk for a few minutes as I went to search for Abby's other shoe. After finding it in the bathroom (_how did it get there?_), I tossed it to her where she was sitting with Claire.

She looked up at me with her eyes wide in innocence. I knew those eyes. She was about to—. "Mama, can Claiwe come ovew?" _Ask for something_…

"That's up to Emily and Sam, honey. I don't have a problem with it."

Claire looked at her aunt and uncle expectantly. "Can I, Aunt Emmie?"

Emily gave me an unsure look. "Are you sure? You're probably tired."

I rubbed my belly, nodding. "I am, but its fine. Tonight's movie night anyway—princesses and princes and talking animals… It'll keep them quiet and occupied. Plus Jake will be there until they go to bed."

Emily bit her lip to keep from grinning. "Alright. Let's go pack you some clothes, Claire."

Claire shouted in joy and ran out of the room.

Paul smirked. "Five bucks says he stays the night," he said to Embry.

Embry grinned at me and then looked back to him. "Why bet against you when I know you're right?"

"Jaaaaake!" I called.

"Yeah, Kales?"

I gave the two men a knowing look. "Paul and Embry are being rude again," I told him.

"Paul, Embry, you guys can work the nightshift tonight," he said with a chuckle. "It's supposed to get below freezing too! Have fun!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright. We've got your popcorn, your licorice—which took forever to make the other day, your pizza covered in the magic green sauce, and your fizzy, fruity drinks," I announced as I dropped a stack of pillows and blankets on the ground.

The girls sat on the ground as Jacob arranged the blankets and pillows.

"Am I missing anything, Abby my dear?"

She thought about it for a minute and then her eyes widened in horror. "The ice cream! The ice cream!"

I scooped her up in my arms, throwing her over my shoulder. "Ah, you know the rules. Eat the magic pizza and you get the biggest bowl of ice cream your heart desires." I walked over to the shelves of movies that lined our walls and then turned around so she could pick one out. "Any requests, Claire?"

She shook her head.

"You sure, honey?"

"I'm sure."

Jake grinned at her. "You being shy, Claire-bear?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

I smiled and placed Abby on her feet when she picked a movie finally. "That's alright, Claire. You just make yourself at home, sweetheart, and don't be afraid to ask for anything." I got the DVD started while Jake put the finishing touches on the floor.

"What movie did you pick, monkey?" he asked.

"Findin' Nemo," she answered.

**Later**

Jake smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're such a sneak."

I winked as I pulled the tray of brownies across the counter towards us. "How does Claire like hers? Hot, cold, room temperature?"

"She's a kid, Kales. She'll eat it however you give it to her." Upon seeing my glare, he held up his hands in a sign of peace. "Alright, alright. Well whenever Emily gives her one it's usually warm."

"But is that how she loves having it?"

His eyebrows furrowed in thought before he frowned. "I'm sorry, babe. I really don't know."

I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders. "I'll just have to ask her, I guess." I walked back out to the living room. "Claire, sweetheart?"  
"Yeah?" she asked, breaking her gaze away from the movie.

"When you have ice cream with a brownie, do you like the brownie hot or cold?"

"Aunt Emmie always makes it hot, but…I don't know."  
Abby's eyes widened. "Its bettew cold," she told her knowingly.

"Really? I've never had a cold one."

I went back to the kitchen with a smile. "Who's never had a cold brownie with ice cream?" I said incredulously.

Jacob chuckled, pulling me to stand between his legs from where he sat on the kitchen counter. "I've never had one before."

"Well you've just been missing out." I grinned as he wrapped his legs around the back of mine. "I need to get these sundaes made."

His hands trailed along my collarbone. "They can wait a few minutes." He leaned in towards me and my heart began to pound in my chest.

This was too fast. I couldn't do this. Yes, I trusted him, but something like kissing him… At this moment, the fear coursing through my veins was too strong. I yanked away, shaking my head.

"Too soon?" he guessed.

"Not too soon for us," I said softly. "Too soon for _me_."

"I understand. You do know that I will never, ever hurt you."

"I know. I just…it's hard."  
"Are you okay with me hugging you? Or does that—."

I stopped him. "Jake, no, that's fine. It's more than fine actually."

He chuckled, wrapping his legs back around mine and pulling me up against him and the counter. "In that case..."

The next morning, after devouring a breakfast fit for kings the four of us headed over to Sam and Emily's home. When we arrived there everyone was sitting around the table eating.

Emily smiled at us. "How was she?"

"She was a perfect angel, Emily," I told her with a laugh. "I promise."

Jake swung Claire over his shoulder so her face met his back. "I'd say she was unusually shy."

I rolled my eyes. "She was not."

Sam took his niece from Jake, sitting her on his lap. "Did you have fun, Claire-bear?"

She nodded. "We ate magic pizza and candy and soda!"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Emily's wide eyes. I gestured to the kitchen and she followed behind me. Leaning against the counter I finally allowed myself to laugh softly. "It's not as bad as it sounds," I assured her.

"They had to have been bouncing off the walls. You probably didn't get any sleep," she rushed out. "I'm sorry—."  
"Emily, the pizza was just pizza dough with avocado spread on it. The candy was licorice I made with real strawberries, and the soda was just seltzer water with some grape juice poured in it."

Her face turned disbelieving. "You got her to eat avocado?"

I shrugged. "Once she saw Abby scarf down a piece, she happily ate hers."

"Her mom is never going to believe me when I tell her."

We stood there, talking about last night for a few minutes before I felt a sharp kick. I winced, bracing myself on the edge of the counter.

Her hands fluttered over me. "Kaleigh? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, waving her off. "The babies are getting stronger, that's all."

"Maybe you should talk to your doctor about that," she said worriedly. "It looked like it really hurt you."

I glanced at the clock. "I have an appointment in an hour actually." I sighed, getting my bearings back. "I should probably leave now."

"Are you sure you're alright? Sam could drive you."

I shook my head, walking back out to where everyone else was. "I'll be okay, Emily." Abby glanced at me from her spot on Leah's lap. "You ready to go, lettuce bug?"

She grinned. "We get to go see the babies now?" she asked excitedly.

I barely had a chance to nod as she reached out for me. I picked her up, and pain rippled down my back. My eyes clenched shut and before I could move Jake had her in his arms. "It's just my back," I told him quietly. I held my hands back out for her.

"Kaleigh, you can't tell me that you aren't in pain right now," he argued.

Abby told him to put her down and she grabbed my hand. "Come on, Mama. I can walk," she said simply. She swung my hand back and forth.

I gave Jake a small smile. "We'll see you later, I guess."

"You sure you're okay?" he checked.

I nodded, but a few steps to the door had me looking back to him. "You wouldn't happen to know how to read a map, would you? I'm just horrid at directions, and—."

He chuckled, grinning as he slipped the car keys out of my hands. "Of course, princess."

"Thank you," I whispered.

He hooked his arm around my waist, letting Abby run ahead of us out to the car.

**Later**

"Bed rest?" I repeated in disbelief. "As in—."

Eileen smiled at me. "As in no more doing things like carrying Abbygail around or doing the dishes."

My eyes widened. "That's not possible," I argued. "Who's going to do all of that then? The house will become a pigsty!"

"Hey," Jacob interrupted, sounding offended. "What am I?"

I sighed, letting my head fall back onto the pillow. "I can't ask that of you, Jake. You have your own responsibilities."

He brushed my hair out of my face before slipping his hand back into mine. "Well I'm not asking you to ask me." He looked to Eileen who was shaking her head at us with a smile. "So what will I be doing for the next three weeks?"

I huffed, covering my face with my arm as Abbygail came to the side of the table I was laying on. She poked my arm and then held her hands out to me. Before I could even reach for her, Jake was leaning over and scooping her up. He sat her next to my head and then returned to his conversation.

"Alright. No standing, cleaning, picking up anything heavier than a feather, or heavy exercise. 'Got it," he listed.

Eileen laughed quietly. "She's a stubborn one," she warned him.

He grinned at me. "Oh, I know."

I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish gesture.

"Ms. E, when do I get to see my bruddew and sistew?" Abbygail asked impatiently.

"So now it's a brother and sister?" Eileen asked Abby as she began to set up the equipment in the small room.

"One of each," she told her with a nod of her head.

Eileen smiled, reaching over to pull up my shirt, revealing a few scars at the same time. Jake kissed my hand when Abby was busy telling her the names she thought up. "You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

A blush crept up my neck, shading my pale cheeks. It was hidden instantly when Eileen flicked the lights off.

"Would you like the honors, Abbygail?" Eileen asked, holding the bottle of blue gel out to her.

She grinned and nodded eagerly.

I shivered when the cold liquid hit my bare stomach, causing Abby to giggle. After ruffling her hair, I squeezed Jake's hand harder.

His eyes were locked with mine, his free hand stroking my hair back gently. "Nervous?"

I shook my head, but inside my blood was rushing. I hadn't thought of it until now, but this was the turning point for us.

Sure, I told Jake I was pregnant, he's felt the babies kick, but he's never actually seen them. In a few seconds the images of my babies, babies that my body made with a man that wasn't him, would be projected onto the screen in the corner of them room. When that happened, Jake would make a decision, whether he was aware of it or not. He had to decide if he would stay and be something for these three kids, or if he was going to walk away.

My heart clenched in pain as I thought of him leaving, but I had to remind myself that I couldn't blame him. What man at his age—. My brow crinkled in confusion. How old was he? Age had never come up, but now I was starting to realize the importance.

"They're smiling," he whispered suddenly.

I glanced from him to the screen and I laughed breathlessly at the tiny faces on the screen. "There's no reason they shouldn't be," I told him.

He grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips to my hand, all the while never breaking his gaze from the monitor.


	12. Chapter 12

My heart fluttered, skipping beats here and there as I rummaged through my closet for something suitable to wear. My mind was elsewhere while my body sorted through the dresses.

_Jake grinned, watching Abby run up and down the beach as a puppy chased her. She collapsed in a fit of giggles as the dog pounced on her. "She's such a…a…" He shook his head with a chuckle. "I can't even think of a word for the girl."_

_ "She's my sweetheart," I said. _

_ He twined his fingers with mine. "And whose sweetheart are you?" he asked quietly. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and then quickly looked back to Abby. _

_ I blushed, allowing my hair to cascade over my shoulder and hide my face. "I guess…I guess I don't have anyone."_

_ His thumb drew circles on the back on my hand. "Do you think you could give me a chance to be yours?"_

My smile grew even bigger as the conversation from a few days ago played over in my head. It was only a few minutes later that he asked me on our first date, and that was what I was trying to get ready for now.

Abby came into the room, climbed onto the bed, and laid down as she stared at me. "Mama, what do I do when you go?"  
I smiled at her, collapsing on the bed next to her. "Emily and Kim—."

She rolled her eyes. "So thewe gonna babysit me," she groaned.

I nodded and pulled her hair back. "In a sense, yes."

She heaved a sigh as she sat up. "Can you bwaid my haiw befowe you leave, Mama?" she asked.

"Of course, my beautiful girl." I reached over, grabbing a brush from my bedside table before running it through her long, dark hair.

The two of us spent the next ten minutes talking about what I would be doing tonight when I went out. I was nearing the end of the intricate braid when I glanced at the clock. Jake said he would be picking me up in ten minutes and I was still wearing my simple green, wrap dress.

A knock on the door sounded just as I was wrapping the end of her hair in an elastic. She took my hand as we walked down the staircase together. I opened up the door only to quickly push Abbygail behind my legs.

"What do you want?" I managed to get out through clenched teeth.

There stood one of my sisters and her husband along with their daughter and a baby crying loudly. Her golden hair was pin straight and cut off in a stylish bob. Her husband was holding their daughter, Elizabeth, tightly by her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain. He looked every bit like the Ralph Lauren model he had always tried to be.

John shoved Elizabeth at me, and she just barely caught herself before falling to the floor. I reached down, helping her up. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

As she rolled her eyes, Amelia pushed the toddler into my arms. She waved around the house in a gesture. "The fit with you more, Kaleigh."

My brow crinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about, Amelia? Why are you here?" I quickly asked before they could move.

"Just fill these out, and mail them back to New York," John told me. He shoved a thick manila folder at me.

Elizabeth was sobbing behind me, Abby was clutching my leg tightly, and the baby boy in my arm was shrieking, his face turning an awful shade of red.

"What are you saying?" I demanded.

He huffed. "The kids are yours now. We don't want them anymore."

"They don't fit in with the life we have," Amelia said simply.

Anger coursed through my veins. "What?" I exclaimed. "You are the most detesting, crude, disgusting—."

They simply turned around, walking back to the black limo sitting in my driveway. I pulled Abby and Elizabeth away from my legs and quickly went after them. "You're going to just abandon your children? You can't do that, Amelia!" I yelled.

"Abby?" a voice called out.

I glanced to the left and saw Seth coming down towards the house with Leah and Paul. I ignored them, glaring at my sister. "You are disgusting, Amelia! How can you do this? Your daughter—."

"Don't you even bring that piece of trash up!" she exclaimed. "She's nothing to me, Kaleigh."

My eyes widened before I ground my teeth together. "Get the hell away from my home right now, Amelia," I ordered.

"What's going on, Kaleigh?" Paul demanded, pulling me away from Amelia and John. "Is there a problem here?"

John smirked. "They're her problems now."

The limo driver opened the door and before anyone could say anything more they were slipping into the backseat.

I watched as they sped off, narrowly missing my mailbox.

"Kaleigh, were they…," Leah trailed off.

"That was Amelia and John. My sister and her husband," I told them.

"Mommy!" Abbygail yelled.

After I adjusted the sobbing toddler in my arm, I rushed back inside the house. Abby was leaning against the front door with fear-filled eyes as Elizabeth's cries got louder. I pushed Leah onto the sofa and passed off the baby to her. "I know he's crying, but he has to wait until I can find him a bottle. Just try to get him to calm down."

I picked up Abby the minute the front door swung open.

"Kaleigh," Jacob groaned. "You know you're not supposed to be liftin—." He looked around the house in shock. "What…?"

"Sit down, Seth," I demanded. He took his place on the old recliner Jacob had brought over, and when I sat Abby in his arms he instantly began trying to distract her.

"Liza," I said quietly, taking her face in my hands as I bent down to her level. My thumbs traced over the bruises on her face. "Honey, did Jo—your father do this?"

She nodded, wiping away tears from her cheeks. "Aunt Kaleigh, I missed you," she sobbed.

I took her hand, leading her into the kitchen.

Before I could pick her up, Jacob was already helping her sit on the counter. "There are a few ice packs in the freezer, can you get them and wrap them each up in a towel?" While he busied himself with that, I began going through my cabinets. "Oh thank goodness," I whispered upon finding the unopened container of baby formula.

"Uh, Kaleigh, did you need me to run to the store?" Paul asked in the doorway.

I shook my head. "If you know a lawyer, I wouldn't mind you running to get him though." I filled up a bottle with warm water and quickly measured out enough formula for it.

"Leah, bring him in here," I called.

Paul shuffled, slightly uncomfortable. "I think Leah might have to step—."

She interrupted him, "I'm fine, Paul." She took the bottle from me and then sat down at the dining room table. The moment the bottle was in his mouth the crying ceased.

I held my hand up to stop Jacob from saying anything as the silence echoed around the house. "No one say a word." I grabbed the folder and opened it up on the kitchen counter, searching the documents. Page after page enlisted the details to the adoption that my sister had signed off on. I scanned them, looking for anything about the toddler. Finally I came across his medical records.

"His name is Aidan Sean Jackson, right, Liza?" I checked.

She nodded her head.

"And he isn't allergic to anything, right?"

"No, Aunt Kaleigh. "

I sighed in relief. "Okay. Good." I pushed the documents aside and went back to her. My fingers traced over the bruises after I pulled the ice packs Jake was holding against her. She winced away from my touch. "Oh, Elizabeth, what did they do to you?" I whispered, shaking my head.

She started crying, and in that moment I knew there was no going back. She was staying in this home with her brother. She fell forward into my arms. "I don't want to go back, Aunt Kaleigh. Please don't let them take me!"  
I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back. "I won't, honey, I won't."

"Alright. Where's the little munchkin at?" Kim called out as the front door swung open.

"The plans are cancelled, Kim," Jacob told her quickly.

"What? We brought over everything needed for a girl's night with Abby," Emily said.

The minute the two of them stepped into the kitchen their eyes widened.

I didn't have any time to explain what was happening to them because Elizabeth's stomach growled. "Did you eat dinner, sweetheart?"  
She shook her head.

"What do you want to eat then?" When she shrugged her shoulders, I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Jake will help you find something while I look at these papers, okay?"

"Which one's Jake?"

He smiled at her, holding his hands out to her to help her down from the counter. "That would be me."

I was looking over the documents while Jake warmed up leftover spaghetti for Elizabeth. "Oh no," I whispered. "No, no, no…"

"What is it?" asked Paul. He leaned over the back of the chair I was sitting on.

"Remember how I joked about going and getting a lawyer?"

He nodded, and waited for me to continue.

"Well how fast can you run?" He pulled out the chair next to me and together we read over the document. "This says that I have to have these documents completely filled out and mailed by tomorrow night or I lose the kids."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Aunt Kaleigh, please no," she whispered.

I shook my head. "I won't let anyone take you, Liza." I took the two bowls Jake was holding and gestured to the living room. "Why don't you and Abby watch some cartoons while I figure everything out?"

****A little later****

"What about the Cullen's?" Seth suggested so quietly that I barely caught it.

Jake growled. "They're not going anywhere near the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's?" I questioned.

"Bella's boyfriend's family," Paul told me quickly.

The pack was now scattered around my kitchen and dining room, discussing what I was going to have to do.

After he glared at Paul, I let out a sigh. "Jake, tell me now who Bella is and what she means to you."  
"She means nothing, Kaleigh!" He clenched my hands in his. "I swear, she means nothing."

"Jake, who is she?" I shook my head, stopping what I was saying. "Never mind that. I don't care about whatever is going on with you and her. Just tell me why you won't let these Cullen people help if they're willing to."

Slight tremors shuddered through his body. "They aren't safe, Kaleigh."

"Why?"

"Why are you being difficult?" he demanded.

I yanked my hands from his. "I'm being difficult because those two children need a home, Jacob," I said. I shoved him away from me when he tried to reach out. "I don't understand what these papers say. If I sign them, I could lose everything. I could lose Abbygail, Jacob."

Paul pulled the documents away, stuffing them back into the folder. "I'll take you, Kaleigh." He glanced over the last papers. "I think Aidan and Elizabeth would have to go too though. I don't know if everything matches up or not."

"Is it okay to bring them? If he doesn't want me there, then should the two of them come?"  
He gave me a grimace. "I really don't trust them enough to go there myself, but is there another choice?"

I sighed, shaking my head and getting to my feet. I winced as I stood.

"You're not going," Jacob said defiantly. "You're supposed to be on bed rest, Kaleigh. Think about the babies."

I ripped my hand from his. "Think about those two kids who were just abandoned by their parents, Jacob," I said. My heart clenched in pain when I realized we were having our first argument, but I wasn't backing down on this. "This isn't like when your mom passed away, Jake," I whispered suddenly. "Elizabeth had to watch her mom get in a car and drive away. Her mom had a choice and she chose to leave her. How can I not fight to keep her?"

He rubbed at his face tiredly. "We're calling ahead, and you're not going with just Paul."

"I'll go with you both," Sam said.

Jake was still unsure, I could see it in his eyes. "Kales, I'm just—."

I pulled him up and then pressed my lips against his. It started slow at first, but quickly turned into something fueled by pure passion. I broke off, setting my eyes on his. "Jake, if I don't have these documents finished by tomorrow I will lose Elizabeth and Aidan. I know that I am asking the world of you, but please help me with this. After this you can pretend like nothing happened and that you never met me. I'm not asking you to be anything for any of these kids, but I can't leave them. It's not their fault they were born into my horrid family. Please—."

I gasped against his mouth as he pushed me against the refrigerator, his lips attacking mine.

* * *

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! It means so much that people are actually liking this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Look, I'm only asking you this because we're under tight time—."

"Jacob," I hissed under my breath. I glared at him before looking at the blonde man standing at the center of the room, his family scattered around. I stuck my hand out to him and he gently took it in his. "I apologize for asking this of you so suddenly," I told him earnestly. "My name's—."

"Kaleigh, yes, Jacob's mentioned you," he told me. "I'm Carlisle." He went on to introduce his family all the while the boy's stood rigidly at my sides.

I stroked back Elizabeth's hair. "This is Elizabeth, and Aidan."

He smiled at them. "I understand you need help reading some documents?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably. "Can she please sit down first?" he asked impatiently. "She's _supposed_ to be laying down on bed rest right now."  
"Oh, of course." He gestured to the sofa and when he did my eyes locked on a girl with chestnut brown hair.

I smiled. "You're Bella, right?"

She nodded her head.

"It's nice to finally meet you," I said, reaching out to shake her hand.

She glanced from Jake to me and then back to my growing stomach.

I straightened up with a sigh. "They're not his," I told her.

Jacob let out a sigh. "That doesn't matter. Can we just get this over with please?"

"Jake, just take a breath," I whispered, squeezing his hand in mine. I sat down with him on the sofa after handing the file over to Carlisle. Sam and Paul stood behind us, ready to move at the slightest thing. Jake slipped Aidan from my grasp and tucked him into his arms as I pulled Elizabeth onto my knees.

"Congratulations," Esme told me as Carlisle went through the papers with his son, Jasper.

I smiled at her. "Thank you!"

"How far along are you?"  
"Only six months."

The big one, Emmett, chuckled. "_Only_ six months?"

I laughed with him despite Paul's hand on my shoulder, holding me back against the sofa. "It never feels long enough. I rather have them safe inside than out in the world." I ran my fingers through my hair. "That sounded horrid."

"You have a daughter, too, right?"

"Yeah, her name's Abbygail. She'll be turning three in a month."

Aidan began squirming around slightly before whimpering. I moved Liza so she was sitting between Jake and me, and then reached over to take the toddler in my arms. After rocking him side to side for a few minutes, his whimpering stopped and he settled for tugging on locks of my hair.

"Well I can't find anything wrong with these documents," Carlisle said, looking up a few minutes later. "The governor of New York even signed off on a few of these papers."

I frowned, suppressing a sigh. "The governor of New York is my father," I admitted quietly. "His signature really means nothing."

He nodded in understanding. "Based on the deadline they've set, I think they're priority was transferring guardianship as quickly as possible."

I kissed Elizabeth's forehead and then glanced at Paul. "Honey, you and Paul go sit in the car with your brother. We'll be out soon, alright?"

Paul shuffled uncomfortably. "Kaleigh, I'm—."

Jake sighed. "Go on, Paul. The quicker we finish here, the quicker we can get them home."

I handed Aidan over and waited until they were out of the house before looking back to Carlisle. "What does it really say?"  
He gave me a sad smile. "They're giving you all legal rights to Elizabeth and Aidan. They want it to be a closed adoption."

"Meaning they never want their children to have contact with them?" Jacob checked.

"So if I sign that Elizabeth and Aidan are mine? John can't try to take them back, right? He'll have no contact with them whatsoever?"  
He nodded. "He's agreeing to never see them again."

Jake squeezed my hand when they started to shake. "You don't have to decide right now, babe," he told me softly. "Let's go home, and you can have a chance to think things over."

I shook my head. "Do you think the post office is open this late?"

He smiled, kissing the top of my head. "We'll swing by just in case." He collected the papers from Carlisle. "Thanks, Carlisle," he said with an immeasurable amount of difficulty.

Right as we were getting to our feet, the back door opened.

"Edward, just in time," the blonde girl, Rosalie, said with a smirk. "The dog was just leaving."

"The dog?" I repeated, glancing at Jake in question.

"It's not important right now."

One glance at Edward had my eyes widening and the blood rushing from my face.

He froze upon seeing me too.

"Edward?" Bella murmured, wrapping her arm around him.

"Kaleigh? What is it?" Jake asked before pulling me against his side.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Nice to meet—," Edward started.

"Thank you," I whispered as I interrupted him.

He looked startled for a minute until he sighed. "I thought I told you to forget about that," he said through a clenched jaw.

Jacob's grip tightened. "What are you talking about?"

"I tried, but you…left an impression that night," I said to Edward.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Bella demanded.

"Just accept my thanks, please," I said.

He wrapped his arms around Bella. "It was—."

"Please," I pleaded softly. My heart beat against my chest as the silence echoed around the room.

He finally nodded his head once. "You're welcome."

Sam and Jacob both pushed me behind them when Carlisle stepped closer to me with a small slip of paper.

"Guys, stop," I ordered, pulling them away from me. "You're acting like two year olds." I took the paper Carlisle held out to me.

"It's just our phone number, in case you need help with anything else," he told me.

I smiled, tucking it into the folder safely. "Thank you."

****In the car...****

"Don't say a word, Jacob Black," I hissed as I fastened Aidan into the car seat.

He glared out the window. "If you want to be like that," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elizabeth was beginning to fall asleep against the window. I frowned and wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, pulling her against me. She nestled her body into mine and then a soft sigh escaped her lips. "Where am I going to sleep, Aunt Kaleigh?" she asked as Sam drove down the black streets with Jake in the passenger seat and Paul sitting behind us.

"You'll sleep in my bed until we can get you a bed, honey."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Where will you sleep?"

"That's not important right now." I stroked her hair down, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Just close your eyes and try to sleep, Liza. You're safe now."

****Later…****

I glared at Jake as his voice rose. "Go outside if you're going to yell," I said, trying to keep my voice even. "You better not wake those kids up."

He took my hand, pulling me with him to the front porch. "What is going on, Kaleigh?" he demanded.

At the last moment I caught the screen door, saving it from clattering against the frame. "What in the world are you talking about, Jacob?"

"How do you know Edward Cullen?" he growled.

I took a step back and my eyes widened in shock. "Did you just _growl_ at me?"

He ran his hand through his short, cropped hair in frustration. "No—yes—ugh!" he managed to mutter. "Just please tell me how you know him?"

I turned my back on him, going to lean against the railing and look out at the pitch black woods. "Six months ago I was living in Michigan with Abby. We went out grocery shopping, and when we came home I was carrying the bags in with her when one of the men in the apartment complex—." I broke off, clenching my eyes shut and shaking my head to disperse the memories that haunted me.

Jake engulfed me in his arms. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"Because of him, Jake," I said, risking a glance at his face. His eyes hardened, but his hands continued to rub up and down mine soothingly. "I don't know why Edward was there, but he was. He nearly killed the man."

"I want you to stay away from the Cullen's from now on, Kaleigh."

I shook my head with a sigh. "Jake, why don't you like them?"

His jaw clenched and he rested his head on mine, keeping me from looking at him. "They aren't like us, Kaleigh."

"I know what they are, Jacob," I told him honestly.

His body froze against mine.


	14. Chapter 14

We spent hours sitting on the front porch together that night. I divulged every secret I kept and he did the same. Nothing was held in. I cried in his arms as I told him about my family back in New York and how I never fit in with them. His smile disappeared when he told me how his sisters left the minute they turned eighteen and that they had yet to come visit home.

The hardest thing he spoke of was Bella though. We talked for a good hour about that time in his life.

I leaned over as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "Jake," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm trying to put this in a way where you understand that I don't feel like that for her anymore. The moment I looked at you—."

I shook my head, my hand curving around his neck as I pulled him closer. "Stop talking, you foolish boy." I pressed my lips to his.

He broke it off much too soon though. And that's when my heart began to plummet. He paced as he told his final secret.

I had never heard of the word imprinting. He stuttered over his words and tugged on his hair as he tried explaining it to me.

I shook my head. "Jake, stop."

He froze. "You don't want this. I'm so stupid. I've been forcing myself on you. I'm such an idi—."

"Come here." I reached out for him and then pushed him down so he was kneeling in front of me. I held his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Do you love Abbygail?" I asked him.

"Of course. You know that, Kaleigh."

"What about Elizabeth and Aidan? I know you just met them, but can you see yourself being something for them?"

He nodded his head.

"And the twins?"

He grinned suddenly. "Who else will show them how to throw a football? Or how to get a girlfriend?"  
I rolled my eyes at him. "You're so sure they're going to be boys," I muttered. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Never mind that for now. I just have one last question."

He squeezed my knees as he waited.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I love you, Kaleigh McKerland."

"I hate that name," I murmured as his lips brushed against mine.

He smiled, pressing his forehead against mine. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I'll change it soon."

My heart stuttered in my chest before I lurched forward, kissing him with every ounce of passion I had.

****The Next Morning****

Something nudged against my leg and then warm arms were tightening around me.

"Guys, stop," Jake's voice mumbled.

"Seriously, Jacob. Get up!" a familiar voice ordered.

My eyes winced at the sunlight streaming through the front windows as I looked around. Jared and Paul stood in my living room with their shirts off. "What are you two doing here?"

"Jake, Sam needs you now," Paul said urgently. "There's some, uh, trouble at work."

"Give it up, guys," Jake said. He untangled his body from mine on the sofa. "I told her everything last night."

I whined slightly as he stood up, and shivered as the cold touched my skin.

He leaned down, kissing me on my lips. "I won't be gone long."

"The girls will be on their way over in a few minutes," Jared told me.

I pushed the blankets off of me and then allowed Jake to help me to my feet. "I guess I should start breakfast then."

A cry broke through the house. Confusion wound through my veins before my eyes widened. "Aidan!"

Jake smiled and gave me one more lingering kiss. "Please try to stay off of your feet, Kales. I'll be home soon."  
"Be safe!" I called after them. Before going upstairs to my bedroom, I made a bottle for Aidan. "Come here, honey." I lifted him from Abby's old crib. After noticing that Elizabeth wasn't lying in my bed, I went down the short hallway to Abby's room. The two of them were sitting on her floor coloring in a few coloring books.

"Hi, Mama," Abby said, looking up.

"Good morning, my beautiful girls." I looked at her messy bed. "Why don't you girls make the bed and then we can go make breakfast together?"

Elizabeth nodded along with Abby. "I don't know how to make a bed though," she admitted quietly.

"I'll teach you!" Abby told her happily.

I smiled at them. "You both just try your best, that's all I want. Anyway, I was thinking waffles for breakfast?"

Abby grinned, and Elizabeth looked curious.

I leaned down slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You'll love them. It's much better than that fancy-smancy stuff my parents tried to pass of on us."

She laughed. "Okay, Aunt Kaleigh."

A little later that morning I opened the door to reveal Kim, Emily, and Sue holding a few boxes with earsplitting grins.

"What are those?" I asked after letting them in.

"Baby stuff I still have from Leah and Seth," Sue said. They plopped the boxes on the ground. Before I could even begin to refuse, they were waving me off. "We help family," she said as Kim and Emily cooed over Aidan playing on the kitchen floor with a few wooden spoons.

Kaleigh grinned. "Yay! You in time fow waffles!"

I rolled my eyes at my daughter, and kissed her cheek. "Did you wash your hands?"

She nodded animatedly. "Elizabeth helped me pull my sleeves up too!"

"Thank you, honey."

Elizabeth blushed slightly and nodded.

****Later****

My hands were twisting and turning Elizabeth's damp hair into a long French braid when the front door opened again. "You and me will go out and get you some clothes today," I told her. "I'm afraid my butt is much too big compared to yours."

She giggled and Abby nodded in agreement. "Mama has a huge butt!"

"Nothing wrong with that," Paul teased as he came into the room with the other guys.

Jake shot him a glare, smacking the back of his head, and then sat on the sofa next to me. He leaned over, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"I made a plate for you," I told him. "It's in the fridge." Upon seeing the disappointed faces of the guys, I smiled. "Alright. There's some for everyone."

They rushed out of the room before I could say anymore.

Jacob's lips found their way to my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, but if you don't knock it off I'm going to knot this girl's hair into a mess."

He chuckled, leaving to go get his food.

I held my hand out to Elizabeth. "Elastic, please." She placed the tiny neon pink rubber band in my palm, and then I twisted it around the end of the braid. I grinned at her. "The first thing I ever bought when I left them was a neon pink shirt," I told her.

She smiled. "They detest neon pink."

"They _detest _anything that could bring someone happiness."

She threw her arms around me, hugging me tight.

****Later that day****

Jake chuckled, distracting a giggling baby Aidan. "You'll be a football player," he said confidently.

"He's not even a year old, Jake," I reminded him.

"I'm helping him map out his future."

I rolled my eyes and stopped at the vegetable aisle. "Alright, Abbygail, my princess, what will we be trying this week?"

She looked from her place in the basket of the cart, making sure she could see everything as I picked the essentials; carrots, lettuce, broccoli, potatoes, sugar snap peas. "That!" she exclaimed, pointing to the cauliflower. "The purple one!"

I smiled. "Not the orange one?"

She thought about it and then looked at Jake. "Which ones bettew?"

"I've only ever had the white one, monkey," he said with a chuckle.

"There are seven of us to feed now. Why don't we get one of each?" I suggested. We moved on down the aisle towards the fruit after I had gathered all of the vegetables we needed. Abby's eyes immediately locked in on a bin of dragon fruit next to the apples. "Can we try that, Mama?" she asked in awe.

I laughed. "We can. I didn't like it very much when I tried it, but it's always worth a second try."

Abby nodded in agreement. "Maybe you'll weally like it!"

****Meanwhile, with the pack…****

"Be careful, you idiot!" Leah shouted as Paul almost knocked over a bucket of paint.

He sighed. "I didn't see it there," he growled. They wiped their brows as the others came into the living room. "You guys finished the other rooms?"

"Everything is painted and sealed up," Jared assured.

Emily wiped a smudge of paint from Sam's cheek. "I wish they could move in today."

"You think she'll even agree to move in here?" Quil asked.

Paul smirked. "Did you not hear Jake's thoughts earlier?"

Sam had to suppress his grin at the memory that cursed through his mind. The others shook their heads though.

"Last night, when he told Kaleigh about everything, he practically asked her to marry him," Paul explained. "All Jake has to do is explain that when they get married this will be their house. She's a practical person—she's not going to set up things for Elizabeth and Aidan or the twins when she'll just have to do it all over again."

****Billy's Point of View****

I sat at the end of the table, watching as Jake and Kaleigh used all of their energy to get the three rambunctious kids ready for dinner.

"Alright, rugrats," Jake huffed as Elizabeth and Abby ran in circles around his legs. He captured Elizabeth easily, swinging her over his shoulder before snatching up Abby too. "Your mom said to wash your dirty hands, and I don't see a bottle of soap in either of your hands."

Abby giggled. "But I'm a monkey! They don't wash theiw hands!"

"They eat bananas!" Elizabeth added. "Lots and lots of bananas!"

Their giggles faded as they went down the hall. Kaleigh smiled at the baby in her arms before she set him in the old high chair. "Let's see if I can get you to eat some actual food, Aidan."

I watched as she tiredly sat down at the table, her hands resting on her stomach with a sigh. "You need to take some time for yourself," I told her gently.

She nodded in agreement. "Everything is just so out of order and I'm not used to having someone else in the house to help out."  
"Is he helping?" I asked. "If he doesn't do the dishes, you just tell him."

A smile broke on her face. "He does. You raised him well." Aidan started smacking his hand on the high chair, reaching out for the small spoon she was holding. "You have been around Jake and food one day too many," she teased him.

"I heard that!" Jacob called from the bathroom. She laughed freely, grinning from ear to ear as he came back into the room. The two girls were attached to his legs as he drug them in. "I'm carrying some baggage, babe, I hope you don't mind."

"We all have our baggage. Let's pretend like we've left it at the airport baggage claim."

He smiled and then leaned down, giving her a kiss.

An hour later, Aidan was effectively covered in apple sauce and tiny specks of broccoli, but Kaleigh was laughing up at storm as she spooned the last bit of apples into his mouth.

He giggled, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Bud, you really need to try and get the food in your mouth next time," Jake said from across the table.

"Eh, we'll work on that later, won't we, Aidan?" Kaleigh said with a smile. "For now I'm happy that you're happy." She glanced at the clock and then to the two girls sitting on Jake's left and right. "Alright. Since its Saturday, we have two choices, my lovelies. After the three of you have your baths, and Aidan goes to bed, we can watch a movie or—."

"Movie and a fowt!" Abby exclaimed.

Jacob chuckled, ruffling her hair up. "You're supposed to let your mom _finish_ talking before you make a decision, monkey."

After the table had been cleared, the girls were picking out a movie in the living room, and Kaleigh was giving Aidan his bath, Jacob drove me home.

"You know I am capable of driving myself, Jake."

He chuckled. "I know, Dad. I just don't like how much I've been gone from home lately."

"We both know that your home isn't with me anymore."

The car filled with silence. Neither of us spoke a word, but each knew what the other would have said. It wasn't until we were in the house that he finally looked me in the eyes again.

"I didn't realize how quickly I would fall for Kaleigh, Dad," he whispered, shaking his head as he sat on the sofa. "I wish I could spend all of my time with her and those kids, and that scares me. Why am I so willing to just leave everything? To move out of here? To stop hanging around with the guys?"

"Because you love her, Jacob," I told him simply. I left the room, rolling my wheelchair down the small hall to my bedroom. When I returned I held the tiny box in my hand.

He chuckled softly upon seeing it. "You think I'm really ready?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A few things before you get to the chapter... 1. I apologize for any gramatical errors, but this chapter was done in a rush because my mind was going faster than my fingers could type. 2. Please review, this chapter especially, because I'm not too sure if my thought that this was a good plot twist was actually right... **

**OH! And if you guys didn't really get it out of this chapter-this is meant to take place before the pack leaves to fight in the newborn battle that is in Eclipse**

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?" I whispered as we stood in Emily and Sam's living room.

The others were in the kitchen, eating, but mostly cherishing these last few moments.

Jake nodded with a small sigh, running his fingers through my hair. "I promise I will come back to you. It should only take a few hours."

"I don't care how long it should take. I don't have a good feeling about this," I said. My voice had increased a few octaves and became firm. "Something bad is going to happen, Jacob."

The voices in the kitchen went silent.

"You don't know that, babe," he insisted. "It'll be easy with the Cullen's and all of us. I wouldn't lie to you, Kaleigh."

"You're being foolish, Jacob," I said lowly. "You can feel it too, I know you can."

His eyes glanced over my shoulder to the entryway to the kitchen before settling back on mine. "I don't know what this feeling is, but I do know that everything is going to work out in the end."

"Before or after tragedy strikes?" I demanded.

"Mama!" Abby called from down the hallway. Her tiny feet came padding towards me. "I can't sleep no more, Mommy." She rested her head against my leg as she sucked on her thumb.

I smiled and stroked her dark hair back. "That's alright, honey. I was going to wake you up soon anyway."

She looked up at Jake and then held her hands out to him. He easily scooped her up, holding her on his hip as she nuzzled into his warm embrace.

He started to open his mouth, but I turned and walked into the still silent kitchen. I grabbed Abby's sippy cup filled with juice out of the fridge. She eagerly took it, giving me a small thanks.

"It's going—," Jake said softly.

I glared at him. "I'm not listening anymore, Jacob. Stop talking about it with Abby here."

She looked between the two of us curiously before shrugging and laying her head back down on his chest.

Paul threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side against the counter. "How you feeling?" he asked me.

"Terrible," I told him honestly. Aidan's sudden crying interrupted whatever he was about to say next. I excused myself, going to the bedroom down the hall where Claire, Elizabeth, and Aidan were napping. I quickly gathered him in my arms, and left the room hoping that the two girls stayed asleep for a little longer.

When I came back to the room, Abby was in Seth's arms now, trying and failing to catch a bouncy ball that Jared was tossing up and down in an effort to tease her.

Jacob gave me a smile, kissing my forehead. "Come here, bud." He eased Aidan from my arms, and the moment the toddler was against Jake's warm chest his crying ceased.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind, hiding my face from Abby as tears now scattered down my cheeks. He sighed, but let me cry silently for a few minutes.

"We should get going, guys," Sam said suddenly.

I wiped at the tears, quickly pulling myself together for Abby's sake. I grabbed Aidan and pushed him towards the hall. "Go say goodbye to Elizabeth." Quil followed after him to go see Claire.

I glanced out the kitchen window, noticing there were no animals in sight. There wasn't a bird, squirrel, or rabbit to be found. "This isn't good," I whispered.

"It's in our fav—," Paul started.

"Stop saying that," I nearly growled. "I don't care how mangled one you all come back, but I swear you all better come back _alive_."

A few minutes later Abby was giving Jake a bone-crushing hug. "You'll be home soon, wight?"  
He kissed her forehead. "I'll be home as soon as I can, monkey."

She sighed, her lips forming a pout. "You awe going to come back, wight?" she whispered.

"Abby, I promise you, I will see you again."

Suddenly the tears welled up in her eyes. I knew that look. "That doesn't mean you'we coming home. That means you'we going to heaven, and I won't see you fow a long time." The tears poured from her face, and the only thing that was stopping me from moving was Billy's hand holding mine.

He held her as she cried, trying his hardest to keep his own tears at bay. "Abby, that's all I can promise you right now, sweetheart."

She looked up at him, shaking her head as she clutched his shirt in her tiny fists. "You can't weave then! I don't want to lose you. I finally have a daddy, and now you'we gonna weave!"

"I have to go, Abs. There are people who need my help, honey. I wouldn't go if I had any other choice."  
"Abby," I said quietly, shaking my head at her when she started to speak again. "Jake needs to leave, honey."

"What about Mama, Daddy?" she whispered. "She's happy now."

My heart nearly burst as she uttered the word daddy to him. It was the one thing that showed me she truly accepted him. Even in the horrific situation we were in, this small moment put a smile on my face.

Jake tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and then swiped at her tears with his thumb. "What about her, monkey?"

"If you go to heaven, then she won't be happy anymowe. I don't like it when she's sad."

Paul squeezed my shoulder when a few tears broke my hold.

Jacob turned and grabbed his jacket off of the back of the sofa. He rustled around in one of the pockets before pulling out two small boxes. "I was going to wait until we got back, but I think you're right, Abby."

He set her down as he got down on one knee, holding one of the boxes upon to her. Inside was an intricately carved, small, wooden locket on a silver chain. She looked at it with mild curiosity, but was more anxious to wrap her arms back around him. He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist as she nestled against him. "I know I'm not your real father, but I—."

Abby glared at him. "Yes, you awe," she argued. "You taught me how to eat spaghetti without a fowk."

He chuckled as the pack and their imprints laughed softly. Billy grinned at his son as Sue let out a small awe.

"Well I guess you're right then." He placed the box in her hand. "Would you make it official though?"

She looked at me. "Mama?"

I nodded encouragingly. "Of course, sweetheart."

"You're crazy, monkey," Jake said, kissing her cheek when she smiled at him.

"You still can't weave," she told him a moment later.

Jake glanced at me. "What if I made your mom a promise?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, but he was already reaching out for my hand and pulling me over to where he was on one knee. He grabbed the second box, laughing through a few of his tears as he saw me already sobbing.

"You can't take this back," I warned him, my cries muffling my words.

He grinned. "I would never dream of it."

"I have three kids and two on the way."

"_We_ have three kids and two on the way," he insisted.

A stronger sob broke from my chest. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you," he said simply. He clutched my hands in his setting the now open ring box in mine. "I know that you have more kids than the average twenty year old, I know you have a hard past, and I know that I just turned eighteen. But I also know that I cannot wait to teach Aidan how to throw a football, or to see Abby go off to school for the first time, or to show Elizabeth that not every man in this world is bad.

"I want to be there when those two babies get to see your face for the first time. I want to be there, getting up at 2am to change their diapers in a home of our own. Ten years from now I want to walk through the front door and see your smiling face. I want to go to bed lying next to you every single night.

"Kaleigh, I know that you've been hurt in your past, but I promise I won't ever let you hurt again. You've already made me the happiest man in the world just by breathing, and so I'd really like the chance to give you your happy ending."

He paused, taking a breath before squeezing my hands. "Kaleigh, will you marry me?"

Seconds turned to minutes as the silence stretched on. Hundreds of thoughts were racing through my mind, but my mouth refused to move.

Jake looked at me nervously. "Kales?"

I nodded my head, pulling him up but he wouldn't budge.

He looked unsure. "Yes?"  
"Yes," I whispered. I nodded my head repeatedly, pulling and pulling him to his feet. I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could with my baby belly in the way.

"Really?" he checked, glancing down at me.

"I said yes, you silly boy." My hands wound around the back of his neck and I angled him down to me, pressing my lips against his.


	16. Chapter 16

_Leah, no!_

It was too late. The vampire already had his arms around her. Within a heartbeat, Jake was ripping it off of her.

"Jacob, no!" Carlisle shouted from across the field.

A sickening crunch was heard as the vampire's accomplice crushed the bones on the right side of Jacob's body.

Paul was destroying the vampire as the others phased back. Jake lay on the cold ground, moaning in pain. He had already turned back.

"Jake, you idiot—," Leah began.

"Enough, Leah!" Sam silenced.

****At Sam's house****

"Why won't he pick up?" Emily muttered, pacing around her living room.

"Emily, I'm fine," I insisted. "I said I had a contraction, not _the babies are coming!_"

"And who knows how long until they decide to come!"

I rolled my eyes, collapsing back against the pillow behind me. I opened my arms to Elizabeth who was sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. She crawled over, resting her head against my shoulder. "Have any ideas for names, Liza?"

* * *

"Kaleigh is going to rip us apart," Jared mumbled as Carlisle looked over Jake.

A soft vibration sounded out against Jacob's leg, and Sam leaned down to untie his shorts. He pulled the cell phone out, answering it quickly when he saw Kaleigh's face light up the screen. "Hello?"

"Oh, Sam! Good! Is everything over?" she rushed out.

"It's over. Everyone's alive," he assured her.

After a brief pause the sound of a door slamming shut could be heard. "Who is it?" she demanded. "Who was hurt, Sam?"  
"How does she do that?" Quil muttered, shaking his head.

"Jacob broke a few bones," he admitted.

"Well tell him to suck it up!" she snapped.

Paul snickered. "I don't think it's that easy, buttercup," he said loudly.

"You tell Jacob that he needs to get his stubborn butt up and get home now because these babies are not waiting any longer. And I'll be damned if I'm giving birth with him not here."

The packs eyes widened.

"The babies? Now?" Sam questioned, slightly unintelligible.

"Yes!" she hissed. "Now get him home!"

He looked at the phone in shock when she hung up on him. "She's going to kill us _all_ if we don't get him home."

Carlisle stood up. "Once we get things cleared with the Voltuir, I will be right over," he assured.

Sam nodded. "Someone will be waiting at the line for you."

* * *

"You idiot!" I yelled. "You have got to be one of the stupidest werewolves I have ever met!"

Leah shrank back into the corner. "I thought I had—."

"Exactly! You were ridiculously over-confident! Did you ever stop to think of the repercussions? Did you, Leah?" I shouted. When she didn't answer I glared at her. "Of course not! Because all of you went into this believing that it wouldn't be difficult!"

Jake sucked in a sharp intake of breath when Carlisle moved his leg slightly. He was laying on my bed, covered in sweat and a few bandages that were trying to reduce the swelling.

"These bones need to be set before they start to heal anymore," Carlisle said suddenly.

I walked over to Jake, and leaned down kissing his lips. "You better pray to God that your body heals before this babies come, Jacob Black, because right now you have one furious fiancée."

His left hand reached out, grabbing mine. "I'm sorry, babe," he said, smiling slightly.

"You're just smiling because I said fiancée," I muttered.

His smile grew the tiniest bit. "You're right."

I sighed, the weight of today's events finally hitting me. "I'm sorry for yelling at you,' I said softly, running my fingers through his hair. "You just scared me so much, Jake. All I could picture was having to live without you."  
"I said I'd marry you, didn't I?" he teased before wincing in pain.

Sam ushered everyone out of the room as Carlisle pulled a vile of morphine and a needle from his bag. "Kaleigh, do you want to go sit downstairs with everyone?" Sam asked gently. "I promise I'm not leaving him."

I shook my head, sitting next to Jake when he wrapped his arm around my waist. "He'll be the one by my side in God knows how many hours."

"Go be with Emily, Sam," Jake said in a knowing voice.

After a moment of silent deliberation, Sam sighed. "Just yell if something is wrong, alright, Kaleigh?"

I nodded, and gave Jake's had a squeeze as Carlisle took his wrist in his grasp. He winced at as the needle punctured his skin and the morphine was pushed into his blood stream. Sam pulled the door over slightly as he left the room.

"That tiny needle causing you pain?" I asked quietly.

"More like the crushed bones," he said through clenched teeth.

I grimaced, kissing his forehead and he let out a content sigh. "Do you want me to distract you?"

He nodded fervently as Carlisle's hands moved around his ankle.

"Alright. Well… Oh! I called Eileen earlier. She said not to worry until the contractions were eight minutes apart, but we're supposed to call when they get to be twenty minutes apart."

"How far…apart are they…now?" he ground out.

I glanced at the clock. "The last one I had was a little more than an hour ago, so we've still got a long while to go." I wiped a smudge of dirt from his cheek. "Elizabeth and I were talking about baby names while you were gone, too.

"You know that Abby decided on Sean and Sophia, and you agreed on Sean. You also are set on it being two boys, so you added Ryan to that. Well Liza and me were thinking what if it's two girls? We all like Sophia, so that's one down, but we still need one more. Anyway, Elizabeth thought, since your mom is so special to you that maybe we should name one of the babies after her."

Jake smiled at me despite the immense pain that was coursing through his body as Carlisle re-broke each fracture. "You'd do that?"

I nodded. "Of course, Jake. I want your sister's to be okay with it though too, even if we just use Sarah as a middle name."

Carlisle warned him that the next one would be one of the worst, and even though he said he was ready, he still screamed in agony at the pain.

* * *

"I'm fine," I said, waving off the boys who jumped up to give me their seats. "Just please sit down and everyone stop moving for five minutes," I pleaded. After grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, I returned to the living room, pressing it against my head.

A few moments of silence passed and then a contraction hit me, nearly knocking me off of my feet.

Quil reached out, holding me steady. "You really look like you need to sit down and rest for a minute, Kales."

"Yeah," I said breathlessly.

Carlisle gave me a smile. "Are you sure you're alright? Usually contractions that strong mean the baby is coming sooner rather than later…"

I shook my head, rubbing my huge stomach. "It was the same with Abby. They start strong, then they're weak for a few hours, and when it's actually time they come back in full force."

I busied myself with trying to clear my head as Sam talked quietly with Carlisle about Jacob. "The kids need to come home," I said suddenly.

Embry got to his feet. "I'll go pick them up. Is your car here?"

"I left it over there still."

****The Next Morning****

A knock on the door had me pulling the covers over my head. "Go away," I mumbled.

"Kaleigh," Paul's groggy voice said through the door. "Are you two decent? The le—. Carlisle is here."

Jacob shifted, untangling our bodies slightly. "You can come in."

"Are you sure? I know you two had that whole 'near death experience' and all yester—."

I threw the blankets off of me, and huffed as I struggled to get out of bed. I walked over, yanking the door open. "Wake up one child in the house, and I will make sure that you will work every night shift there is for the next ten years. Do you understand me?"

He winced at my words, taking a cautious glance to Jake before nodding. "'Got it." He pointed his thumb behind his shoulder. "He's here to check to make sure everything's healing alright."

I walked back to Jake, giving him a kiss before grabbing my slippers from the nightstand. They could no longer be placed on the ground because, after having Jake laugh at my struggles one too many times, I admitted that I couldn't reach them anymore if they were on the floor.

"Come on," I mumbled, grabbing Paul's hand. "This house needs to be scrubbed from top to bottom before these babies get here. You're not busy today, are you, Paul?"


	17. Chapter 17

"No problems moving it?" Carlisle checked.

Jake shook his head no for a third time. "Doc, really, everything's healed up."

"Liar," I mumbled from where I stood against the sofa. I looked at Carlisle when Jake shot me a glare. "He can't move his shoulder all the way around."  
Carlisle grinned, glancing from me to Jake. "Is that true, Jacob?"  
Jake muttered a string of profanities at which I smacked the back of his head. "Apologize."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."  
Esme came into the room, handing me a warm mug of tea. "Here you go, dear."  
I smiled at her. "Thank you."  
She began talking to me, asking about Elizabeth and Aidan, but my attention was otherwise diverted. Over her shoulder I could see a bear pacing at the edge of the woods, birds gathering on their back deck, and various other animals dispersed around the yard.

Edward's eyes followed mine and they widened in shock. "W-w-what is that?" he whispered.

"Holy sh—," Emmett exclaimed.

"Language," Esme interjected.

Rosalie stood, going over to the back wall made of glass. "They never come near the house."

I glared at Jacob. "I told you," I hissed as his grip on my hand strengthened.

"What was that, Kaleigh?" Esme asked.

Jake tugged me so I was standing by him as he sat next to Carlisle. He placed a soft kiss against my hand when he realized I wasn't going to speak. "Kaleigh has a…uhm, gift."

"A gift?" Alice repeated, sitting on the coffee table in front of us.

"You know, like Eddie reads minds?"

Carlisle looked at me. His eyes were filled with curiosity. "Can you communicate with animals?"

I glared at the crowd of animals, sitting around the Cullen's backyard. "I wish I could then I could tell them to _go away_."

"Like Snow White," Edward murmured faintly. Upon seeing the quizzical looks of his family members, he quickly backed up. "I was just commenting on Jacob's thoughts."

Bella shuffled uncomfortably as Jake pulled me to sit on his left knee. She looked down with a slight shake of her head. I knew she was still not too happy with me. Jake didn't talk about it much anymore, but he couldn't hide that Bella missed what they had.

Emmett smirked. "Snow White? That Disney princess? What do you sing as you sweep the floors, and animals flock to your windows?" he joked.

I shifted anxiously at his words, and Jake pulled me closer to him. "Have a problem with that, leech?" he growled.

His eyes widened. "Oh, you're serious?"

"No, the animals just like following her around. Yes, you—."

"Jake," I whispered, shaking my head.

Small tremors ran through his body. "He should have more respect," he spat out through clenched teeth.

I sighed and let my hands rest on my swollen belly. "He was joking, hun. You're too stressed, just take a breath. We're here so Carlisle can check your shoulder out, remember?"

He took one look at my hands protecting my stomach and he released his breath. "You're not feeling well," he guessed.

"No, I really just want to be at home, lying down, so let's hurry this up."

****Later that day...****

"I'm fine," I said to Kim as she offered to fill my glass up again.

Everyone was casting anxious glances at me.

Finally I gave in, setting down my spoon in my bowl of vegetable soup Emily had made. "Alright. What do you guys want to know now?"

Jake chuckled, his fingers tracing random patterns on my stomach as I sat on his lap at the table in Emily and Sam's home.

"How much longer until the babies…?" Emily asked when no one else spoke.

"Tomorrow at the latest," I said softly.

Paul looked at little shocked. "So they might come tonight?"

I nodded. "I'm thinking tomorrow morning some time."

"And the house?" Collin asked.

My brow furrowed. "The house?" I repeated. "It's clean…"

"No, the new—."

Embry smacked the back of his head, nearly shoving him forward into his food.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Be nice!"

Jacob rested his forehead against my neck. "Thanks, Collin. Thanks a lot."

I rolled my eyes. "That house you've been fixing up?" I guessed.

"You knew?"

I tried to suppress my laughter, but I failed. "Jake, you talk in your sleep, honey." I turned so I could see him, my thumb running over his right cheek. "I thought I was bad, but you told me everything a few weeks ago."

He groaned, burying his face in my hair. "Are you mad?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I be mad? If we're going to get married, then I'm guessing we'll be moving in together, and honestly my house can't hold all of us—."

"Kaleigh," he said slowly as my fingers held his in a death grip. He tucked a lock of my long hair behind my ear. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Now," I gasped out. "Now, now, now." I moved to stand, but he was still holding me.

"Now? What—." His eyes widened to saucers. "The babies? Now?"  
"Oh God," I groaned, leaning into him as the contraction carried on longer than I expected.

Sam held his hands out to me, holding me upright as Jacob gathered our things. My hands squeezed his as the pain finally started to leave me. "You okay?" he checked.

I nodded. "But please don't let go."

"I won't," he promised.

"No, no," I mumbled, shaking my head as a second contraction waved over me.

He looked worried now. "What's wrong?"

I winced and a few tears slipped from my hold. "There's no way Eileen can get here fast enough."

"We'll take you to the hospital, then," he said simply.

At his words the waters gates broke. I burst into sobs.

Jake handed off our jackets and keys to wide-eyed Paul. "Hey, it's alright," he said, pulling me out of Sam's arms, and into his. "We'll call Eileen on the way home. If she can't make it, then we'll find someone who can. We won't go to the hospital unless you want to, okay, babe?" He kissed my forehead, swiping at my tears.

"Do you want me to call Seth and Quil, and tell them to bring the kids home?" Emily asked. "They can spend the night here, if you want."

Jake nodded when I found myself too busy trying not to scream through the pain. "They don't have to come home yet, but if they could stay here for the night that'd be great. I'll call as soon as we figure out what's going to happen."

****Hours later****

Jared paced back and forth in the living room.

Kim reached out, grabbing his hand. "She's fine," she assured.

"I don't like them being up there alone with—."

"Jacob, Paul, and Sam will never let anything happen to her," Emily reminded him.

"Jacob's attention is on Kaleigh," he growled. "Sam and Paul would only be able to stop him from phasing near her."

Billy sighed. "Carlisle is doing us a favor on extremely short notice."

A scream muffled by a shut door upstairs had everyone wincing.

"How much longer?" Brady asked quietly.

Emily sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

****Later...****

I looked up, smiling softly as everyone piled in the room. Emily and Kim let out audible awe's upon seeing the two bundles Jake and I held. "Hey, guys."

"Kaleigh, they're beautiful," Emily said, coming closer.

Abby made her way to the edge of the bed with Elizabeth by her side. "Come here, you two." I patted the bed, and they easily climbed up.

Abby grinned at me. "Daddy was right, Mama."

My eyes were set on the sleeping baby boy in my arms as Jake gently rocked the boy in his. "Yeah, he was."

Elizabeth leaned against me, looking curiously down at the baby. "What's his name?"

"Ryan Paul Black," I told her, but kept my eyes on Paul standing in the doorway.

He smiled and shook his head slightly.

"And him?" Leah asked, going to Jake's side of the bed.

He chuckled with a look at his father. "Sean Billy Black."

Aidan reached from Leah's arms out to me, letting out little grunts as his face scrunched up. "Ma! Ma!" he exclaimed.

My eyes widened as he said his first words. "Oh, Aidan!" Leah sat him in between me and Jacob before I could even ask. He crawled onto my legs, inching his way up towards me. "Your first words, baby," I murmured, stroking his curly black hair.

He gurgled out a laugh. "Ma!"

"Hey, bud," Jake said when he glanced at him curiously.

Aidan looked between the two babies curiously.

"They'we _babies_, Aidan," Abby told him, patting his head.

Elizabeth giggled, curling into my side. "They look like you, Aunt Kaleigh."

Jacob smiled, kissing Sean in his arms before looking at Carlisle. "Thank you."

He nodded, grabbing his coat and bag from the corner of the room. "It was nothing, Jacob."


	18. Chapter 18

**In the spirit of Thanksgiving, I decided to write a Thanksgiving themed chapter. I hope you all like it! But more importantly, I hope everyone (who celebrates Thanksgiving) had an amazing day surrounded by family and friends!**

* * *

Abby and Kaleigh ran around the house in circles, giggling when one of the guys reached out to grab them.

I had sat down just about to start snapping the ends off of the gigantic bowl of string beans when Ryan began a crying fit in Emily's arms.

Jake glanced at the clock and then placed a kiss on my temple. "Lunch time for the babies."

I got up, gathering the baby in my arms. "Bring Sean in a few minutes."  
He nodded and his eyes followed me down the hallway to the extra bedroom.

The new house was more than I ever could have imagined. Everything that was original to the home that could be kept was kept; the gorgeous hardwood floors and the repurposed kitchen cabinets. Now that we were in this home, we were no longer sleeping on top of each other. With seven bedrooms on the first floor, plus two bathrooms, and another bedroom on the main floor, we had plenty of space. Still, most nights Jake and I found our bed being shared with Elizabeth and Abbygail.

****Jacob's Point of View****

I reached out, swinging Abbygail into my arms. "Are you going to help Mom with the string beans?"

She giggled. "If Liza does."

Elizabeth held her hands out to Abby. "I'll help. Let's go wash our hands first."

I watched the two girls go down to the bathroom before looking at the little boy tugging on the ends of my jeans. "Up! Up!" he demanded.

I chuckled, pulling him to sit on my knee. "That better, bud?" He tried to grab the beer in my hand, but I was quick to set it on the table away from him. "That was an accident last time, Aidan, remember?"

Leah glared at me. "What?" she growled.

I rolled my eyes at her. "A little beer isn't going to hurt him, Leah."

Paul snickered. "Kaleigh already chewed him out for it."

Before I could say anything, Abby and Liza came running back into the room, effectively waking up Sean who was resting in Kim's arms.

"Hey, you two," I said, shaking my head. "Quiet down."

"'Sorry, Daddy," they both said wearily.

"Ask Emily if she'll help you with the string beans while I go help Mom." I took Sean from Kim, shushing him and his cries as I walked down the hall.

****A Couple Hours Later...****

The first time Paul growled at one of the Cullen's, I snapped. "Seth, take the girls downstairs so they can get their coloring stuff," I told him lowly.

He quickly gathered them and went down to the finished basement.

Jake gave me a worried look. "Kaleigh," he said slowly.

"I just wanted a nice Thanksgiving, Paul," I told him. "For the past three years, Abby and I have had to celebrate Thanksgiving alone in old, rundown apartments. She's never complained once, and this year she finally has a chance at spending a holiday with the people she loves. Elizabeth has never spent a holiday with her parents, instead her nannies waited on her. Now she has a family, and she's happy. I don't care what the _hell_ your damn problem is with the Cullen's, but I swear if you start one damn fight I will never forgive you. Do you understand me?"

His eyes were wide. "Yes, Kaleigh."

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "I've never heard a profanity come from your mouth."

I ignored him. "Apologize to the Cullen's right now for being a disrespectful brat."

He glared at his feet. "She was too close to Abby—."

"Out," I said pointing to the door. "She was talking to Abbygail, Paul! She wasn't trying to drain her clean!"

"And if she slips?" he demanded.

"Get the hell out of this house until you realize how stupid you are being, Paul," I demanded.

Jake sighed, pulling me closer to him. "Paul, go clear your head, man."

The door slammed shut when he left.

"Damn it, Paul!" I yelled after him.

Rosalie shrunk into her husband's arms. "I'm sorry. I was just—."

I shook my head at her. "Don't apologize. Paul just gets…defensive."

"He thinks of Abby and Liza like a little sisters," Jacob explained. "Just ignore him." Upon hearing the twin's cries, he let me go. "I'll go get them. You sit down and relax."

I waited for him to go down the hall before letting out a yawn.

"Jake's right, you know," Embry said, smirking. "You never cuss."

I glared at him. "Because you shouldn't have to turn to degrading language to get your point across."

"Ma!" Aidan exclaimed. He stretched out his pudgy arms to me from where he sat on the carpet playing with a set of blocks.

I bent down, scooping him up into my arms. "I'm sorry, Aidan," I said as he nuzzled my neck. His droll slid down my neck as he giggled. "Thank you. That is exactly what I wanted." I held him up, blowing raspberries on his stomach as he squirmed and laughed in delight. I caught Jake's cautious gaze as he debated handing over Sean and Ryan to two of the Cullen women. I nodded, encouragingly. "Nothing's going to happen," I said softly.

"I know, I know," he mumbled. "It's instinct, babe."

"Well," I said, giving Aidan to Rosalie to hold. "For today, I am asking you to ignore your instinct. Can you do that?" I took Sean from him and gently placed him in Esme's arms. "They weren't blessed with children in the sense that the two of us were, so the least you can do is be respectful of that."

"How can I argue when you throw the religion card at me?" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "You can't because you know I'm right." With Ryan in my arms, I waved him towards the kitchen. "Go check on the food in the oven."

He kissed my lips, hooking his arm around me. "I think Dad wants to hold his grandson, and this way you can help me with the food. I'm _just terrible_ at—."

I smacked his chest. "You're terrible at impersonating me. Now go check the food before it burns."

"Can't say I didn't try." He winked before going to the kitchen.

****A couple hours later…****

"You're getting married? Jacob, you're sixteen! Are you stupid?"  
I winced, letting Abby crawl onto my lap. "Your hair looks very pretty, baby girl."  
She smiled. "Alice did it."

"Did you say thank you?"  
"Yes, Mama." Her attention turned to the kitchen where Jake was arguing with his sister.

Rachel had flown in this morning to spend the holidays with her family for the first time since leaving La Push five years ago. Within the first minute of walking through the front door, her eyes had captured Paul's and everything had gone downhill.

"When's Daddy coming back hewe?" Abby asked quietly.

"Soon, honey. Why don't we play a game?"

She nodded her head, her intricately braided hair shaking slightly. She went to the closet to pick one out with Liza.

A few moments later the phone rang.

****3****rd**** Person Point of View****

"No, Amelia! You cannot have them back! This isn't a game!"

The arguing in the kitchen ceased, and Jake merged.

"Kaleigh, who is it?"  
"I don't care how much bad publicity Father is going to get!" She left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Tears sprung in Elizabeth's eyes. "I have to go back, don't I?" she whispered.

Jacob quickly picked her up as the tears fell. "No, you don't. I promised you, and I'm not breaking that promise, Liza."

Upon hearing Kaleigh's voice rise, Abby made her way to Seth's lap.

"The contract was final," Carlisle told Jacob. "There isn't a way for them to make a loophole."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

Jake shook his head. "I'll explain later."  
"You're not taking them, Amelia!" Kaleigh yelled suddenly. "I'm not releasing custody!"  
He was about to hand Elizabeth off to Sue when Kaleigh came back inside. She placed the phone back on its holder, and then looked between the empty coffee table and Abby. "I thought you were going to set up a game?"  
She slid from Seth's lap, going to pick up the boardgame off the floor.

Kaleigh took Jake's hand and pulled him aside. She wiped the tears from Liza's cheeks. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

"I don't want to go back there. I thought you were my mommy and daddy now."  
"Elizabeth, I promise you are not going back there ever again."

Jake kissed her forehead. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Liza-bug."

She reached out, and Kaleigh easily held her. "You're safe here, you know that, right?"  
"Yes," she whispered.

"And I will never hurt you like he did," Jake promised.

When the phone rang a second time, Kaleigh simply yanked the cord from the wall and pulled out the battery pack.

"You ready, baby girl?" she asked Abby.

Abby nodded excitedly. "I want to be on youw team, Mama!"


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a continuation of the Thanksgiving chapter!**

* * *

Abby's head collided with the bookshelf in between her laughs. Her eyes clenched shut, and the tears suddenly poured from her face. Within a heartbeat she was sobbing. "Mommy!" she wailed.

I quickly handed Billy a piece of pie before going and picking her up. "It's alright."

Her crying set off Sean and Ryan who had been happily lying on the floor as some people played peek-a-boo with them. It was a few minutes later that Aidan began sobbing.

"You're okay, baby girl," I murmured, stroking her hair back.

She clutched her arms around my neck. Her tears soaked through my dress. "Mama!"

"You just hit your head, Abby. I promise you're okay."

She shook her head, trying to pull herself closer to me.

"Daddy's getting you some ice," I told her. "You want to go lay down?"

"It huwts, Mama!"

"I know, but you're okay." I took the wrapped ice pack from Jake before carrying her up the staircase. Once in her room, I pushed her bedroom door over so the noise from downstairs would be quieted. She wormed her way into my arms as we lay down on her bed, and I held an ice pack against the back of her head. "Abs, stop crying, my sweetheart. I have you."

She quieted slightly, but her sobs continued. A few minutes later her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. I carefully inched my way out of her bed, pulling the covers up over her and grabbing the ice pack. I turned the baby monitor on, and then closed the door behind me.

"Did she fall asleep?" Jake asked when I returned.

"Yeah, it's been a long day for her. She'll have a bruise, I'm sure."

Aidan was being soothed by Leah, who was slightly succeeding. I gave her a smile, and then took him. "I think it's time for bed for you, too."

He gurgled slightly. "Ma!"

Everyone took a turn giving him a kiss before Jake stole him, placing sloppy kisses all over him. His laughter echoed throughout the house.

"That's my little man," Jake said quietly, hiking him on his hip. "I'll go put him down."

"Alright. Make sure you—."

"Turn the monitor on. 'Got it, Kales." He kissed my forehead, and then bounced the toddler up and down as he went upstairs.

Elizabeth was curled up in between Rosalie and Esme, talking softly to them.

I smiled at her. "You want to stay up, Liza?"

"A little longer, please," she told me.

"Of course, honey." I heard her stomach growled, and I frowned. "You're hungry."  
"No, no, it's alr—."

I scooped her up. "Don't you lie to me, Liza-bug. Besides, I don't want to be sneaking leftovers alone."

She giggled, shaking her head at me. "Can I have some broccoli?"

"How do you do that?" Emily exclaimed suddenly.

Everyone laughed at her exasperation.

"Of course, you can, but I want to steal some of Daddy's leftover pasta."  
"I heard that," Jake said as he came down the stairs. "And I think Abby ate all of the broccoli."

****Later That Night...****

Jacob took my hand, pulling me to sit on his lap. "Stop. Just relax, babe."

I sighed. "I know. I will."

"They went to bed with smiles on their faces," he reminded me.

I moved from his lap, cuddling against his side as he pulled a quilt over the two of us. He poked at the fire from where we sat on the floor in front of it. "Thank you for today," I told him.

His hands wound around my stomach. "Who knew a holiday would involve so many tears, cries, and laughs all at the same time?"  
"It was my first real holiday with family."

"What did you do growing up?"

I grimaced, looking at the flames. "The holiday chef would cook whatever I wanted, and the nannies would take care of me. My sisters usually stayed with their own nannies; we didn't get along very well."

"You had a holiday chef?" he asked.

"Yeah. We had one for the normal seasons, and then one for holidays."

He looked a little unsure, glancing from me to our intertwined hands. "Do you miss that life?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. It was miserable, and I wouldn't take that back for a million dollars."

He rolled us over, hovering above me. "What about Liza? Do you think she misses that kind of life? I can't really give her—."

I pushed my finger to his lips, shushing him. "You give her more than they ever did. She loves you, Jake. You're giving her a father figure, and she's never had one before."

His lips brushed against mine. "How is it you know exactly what to say?"

"I'm talented," I said softly.

Jake grinned before pressing a kiss to my mouth. His hands wandered from my shoulders, trailing along my stomach. A few heartbeats passed and then he gently slipped his hand under my shirt.

I froze, my breath hitching in my throat. I pulled away from him.

"Kaleigh—." He sat back on his heels as I started to get up.

I shook my head. "Jake, I'm not comfortable with…my…body," I whispered.

He reached out, trying to bring me back to him. "Kaleigh, you are beautiful. Why wouldn't you be comfortable?"

"I've had three babies, Jacob." I stood, grabbing my glass of water and going to the kitchen. "I was in the best shape I could possibly be before I got pregnant with Abbygail." I cleaned out my glass, drying it, and putting it back in the cabinet. I looked at him leaning against the doorway. "My body didn't go back to the way it was, and then with the twins…" I shook my head, ignoring his gaze.

He walked across the kitchen, blocking me between the counter and his body. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever met. You know I wouldn't lie to you."  
"I know that there's also a small part of you that is a wolf, and that part speaks based on the imprint."

His tangled his hands in my hair. "Kaleigh, the imprint—."

"Jake, there's no point in arguing about this. I don't feel comfortable anymore." I ducked under his arm. "I'm going to take a shower, and then go to bed."

He sighed, nodding. "I'll clean up the rest of this, and then head out for a quick patrol."

I paused on the first step of the staircase. "Do you know when you'll be home?"

"Before midnight, I'm sure."

****A few hours later…****

The attached bathroom door opened, and Jake gave me a smile as he dried his hair with a towel. "Do I get to sleep with you tonight? Or is it the sofa for me?"

I pushed the covers on his side of the bed back, keeping my eyes on the book I was reading.

He sat down, pulling the blankets back. He kept his distance, not letting any part of him touch me.

Though it was extremely difficult, I managed to finish the chapter I was on without looking at him staring at me. I slipped my bookmark back in, setting the book on the nightstand. I eyed him wearily. "Are you mad at me?"

His eyes revealed his confusion. "Why would I be mad at you?"  
"Because I wouldn't listen to you."

He rolled onto his side, facing me. "Kaleigh, I am not mad at you. Just because we disagree on something doesn't mean I feel that you didn't listen to me."

I started to reach out to him, but he was quicker. He pulled me into his arms, allowing me to curve my body to fit against his. I pecked his lips. "One day, I am sure I will feel comfortable showing—."

He shook his head, and his hand caressed my face. "I know, babe, I know." He kissed my lips, getting caught up in the moment before pulling away with a smile. "You seem to forget that I watched you give birth to Sean and Ryan, though. You were beautiful then, and you will never stop being beautiful."

I sighed, willing myself to belief him, but in the end I couldn't. How could someone consider me beautiful? Or even just pretty? Maybe before Kaleigh my body would have been thought of as beautiful, but now I couldn't picture it. My stomach while starting to go back to being flat was laced with stretch marks and stretched skin from how far my stomach had grown with the twins… I could only imagine the reaction Jake would have when he saw _me _for the first time.


	20. Chapter 20

**'Sorry this one is sooooo late! I've been stressed with finals, but now they're over and I have all of winter break to write : ) Maybe a new chapter tomorrow...?**

* * *

"I said no, Abbygail," I warned a second time.

She gave me an even look and then inched closer to the deer that was lying on the edge of the yard watching us.

I stood from my spot on Jake's lap. "Abbygail, get back over here right now."

She crossed her arms, glaring at me. "No."

"You have three seconds to get back over here, Abbygail."

She stuck her tongue out at me and then continued on going to the deer. It started to get uneasy as she got closer.

"Stay!" I ordered it.

The doe's body froze and it lay back down. Abby reached out, just about to pet it before I got to her. I grabbed her in my arms even as she began crying in frustration. She screamed out her protests even as the animal began to panic.

"I've told you countless times, Abbygail. You do not go near the animals!"

She sobbed, trying to get out of my grasp.

The doe's eyes flashed to mine, and I nodded towards the woods. "Go home."

It took off in a mad sprint through the trees. I turned, walking back towards the group sitting around the fire behind Sam and Emily's home.

"No, Mommy!" Abby shrieked.

"Abbygail," I warned as she tried to kick. I hiked her up on my hip.

"I hate you!" she exclaimed suddenly.

My heart plummeted. Jake saw it and came, taking Abby from my hold. He began talking to her in a quiet voice, much scarier than I could have mustered up. He went into the house as I stood there frozen in my spot.

"She doesn't mean it," Sue assured me.

"Every child says it at some point," Billy agreed.

I looked at the doorway where Jake was coming back outside, Abbygail nowhere to be seen. He held the baby monitor up so I could see it. "She's in time out."

I faintly nodded, but my thoughts were still far away until he grabbed me around the waist.

He buried his face in my neck. "Kaleigh, you know that she's just mad. She'll be fine in a few minutes."

"She's never…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Because it's not true, and you know it." He pulled away slightly before taking my hand and tugging me back to my seat. "She wasn't listening to you, and you did what was right. She shouldn't have gone near that deer."

"I don't want to be my parents, and make her think that she can't sing or whistle or anything like that. I just want her to be safe. The animals are too skittish around her still."

"You are nothing like your parents, Kaleigh." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms. "She'll learn. It'll just take some time, and until then she'll have to understand that she can't touch an animal if you don't allow her to."

Aidan came over to us, waddling slightly. His tiny fingers grasped Leah's as he tried to take his first steps by himself.

I smiled at him as he erupted into giggles. "Hi, baby," I murmured.

"Mama!" He stopped in front of us and then wrapped his arms around my leg. He blew raspberries against my knee that was covered in black leggings. "Up! Up!"

Leah laughed softly along with everyone else. She gingerly picked him up, placing him on my lap.

He wiggled his body around so he could face me and then threw himself against my chest in a fit of giggles.

I gave a soft sigh before my smile grew. "Thank you, sweetheart," I whispered. "I needed that."

Aidan gave me a sloppy kiss right on my lips.

Liza laughed from her spot between Sam and Emily. "He's silly."

"Daddy," Kaleigh's voice said quietly. I glanced at the baby monitor resting on the ground next to us.

He looked over his shoulder, yelling for her to come out. "Remember, you were right, Kaleigh."

A few moments later Abby came outside, shuffling her feet as she went. Her face was red and puffy, tears still streamed down her cheeks. She was sucking on her thumb, clutching the stuffed wolf she'd had since the day she was born.

I handed Aidan back to Leah as Abby stood a few feet away from all of us. She looked at me with her watery eyes. "I'm sowwy, Mommy," she whispered.

I held my arms out to her and she quickly crawled onto my lap. "You know I don't like yelling at you, baby girl."

"I just wanted to play with the deew."

"Honey, I—." I stopped for a minute, trying to figure the right way to explain things to her. "Alright. You know how Daddy, and Leah, and the other boys are special?"

She nodded. "Doggies."

I smirked at the guy's disgruntled looks. "Wolves, Abs."

"Like puppies," she agreed.

"Yeah, like puppies." I laughed with the other girls and then turned back to Abby. "Anyway, and you know that I'm special too?"

Her lips pursed slightly in concentration. "Yes, Mommy."

"Well you are too, Abby, but you're not…uh, ready yet."

Her brow furrowed. "I don't undewstand."

"The animals know that you're special, but they aren't ready for you yet, monkey," Jake explained, stroking her hair back. "When you're older, they'll be more comfortable around you."  
"So I scawe them?"

"A little, honey. Sometimes they're even a little jumpy around me."

"But I just want to play," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "They'we cute. Like teddy beaws."  
I kissed her forehead. "I know, Abs, but it's not safe for you to go near them like that unless me or one of the boys are with you, okay?"  
She hesitated and then let out a sigh, nodding her head. "Okay, Mama. I'm sowwy." Her arms wrapped around my neck as she moved to hug me. "I don't hate you, Mommy."  
"I love you, Abbygail," I whispered, hugging her.

She settled into my arms, returning to sucking her thumb as her eyes started to close.

Liza wormed her way down the old log we were sitting on to us. I moved off of Jake's lap, letting him wrap his arm around my waist as Elizabeth crawled onto his lap. "I'm tired, Daddy," she said quietly.

I looked at the cell phone Brady was using to text someone. Once I saw the time I gave Liza a smile. "It's getting late. We should get going."

"But you're going to miss the legends!" Seth protested.

"They need baths and if we stay any longer they'll be asleep before we even get home." I got to my feet, handing an exhausted Kaleigh over to Jake as I turned to get the twins. I cradled Sean in my arms, checking his diaper before settling him in his carrier. "And besides, Seth, we know the legends already," I reminded him.

"Rach knows them too. She just needs to be told them once more to…uh, understand them better," Jake said, smirking at Paul.

Paul shifted uncomfortable, reaching out to take Liza from him. "I'll walk you guys to the truck."

Emily was slightly reluctant to let go of Ryan, giving Sam a sideways glance.

"Are you guys…?" Kim trailed off imploringly.

Emily was quick to shake her head. "No, no!"

"After we get married," Sam agreed.

"But they're just so cute," she mumbled, holding onto Ryan for a moment longer before releasing him to me.

"You know, you could watch them one night. To get an idea of what it's really like. Well, it'd probably be best to just watch one."

She looked between me and Sam for a moment. "Really? You'd trust us that much?"  
I nodded. "Of course, and it's not like I'd be far away."

"We would know if we were ready or not…," she said, looking up at Sam.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We'll talk about it."

Ryan gurgled in his spot in my arms, suddenly searching and pulling at my shirt in weak attempts. I laughed, stroking his hair back. "Well I'm going to go fed him real quick before we leave, 'kay?"

Jake chuckled. "That seems like a good idea. You think Sean will make the ride?"  
I looked at the sleeping baby before nodding. "Just try not to rock him too much when you put him in the car."

****Jacob's Point of View****

Abby wormed her way onto my lap when Liza and Kaleigh went into the house with Ryan. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she mumbled.

I kissed her forehead, wrapping my arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm from the slight breeze. "I know, monkey. It's alright."


	21. Chapter 21

I smiled apologetically at Edward as he opened the door. "'Sorry. Jake and the guys were having a pack meeting, so he couldn't take the kids."

"It's fine. You came, that's all that matters." He waved me in.

Abby and Liza followed behind me, each holding one of Aidan's hands as he waddled slightly unsurely. The twins slept lazily in their car seats and Edward carefully took Ryan out of my grasp.

"Thanks," I said with a sigh of relief.

When we made it up the staircase to the living room, Liza and Abby took off for Esme and Rosalie. Aidan wobbled slightly, but Carlisle caught him before he could fall.

I frowned, but the grin Aidan gave the man wiped that away quickly. "I know you all probably heard, but, again, I'm sorry I had to bring the whole lot."

Carlisle shook his head. "Like Edward said, you came and that is what matters."

I sat down Sean in his car seat next to my feet as I looked them over. "What's going on? And where's Bella? And please remember—I refuse to lie to Jacob, or anyone for that matter, and he will know that I've been here."

Edward sat down the other car seat next to Sean's, and then went over to the sofa facing away from me.

I frowned. "Oh goodness. What happened now?" I muttered.

The room was quiet as I walked around and my eyes landed on Bella's weak, frail, deteriorating body. Her stomach was as big as mine when I was pregnant with the twins.

My mouth twisted up to a smile. "Congratulations," I whispered.

"He—he didn't—" She looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Jacob and the pack know about this, Kaleigh. That's why I asked you to come here. They want to kill her, and—and—"

I glared at him. "_My_ Jacob knows?" I snatched my phone from the diaper bag, and smiled at Esme and the girls.

She gestured to the kitchen. "Would it be okay if I took them to get a snack?"  
I nodded. "Of course. Aidan will follow you, though; he follows them everywhere." The moment they were out of earshot, I was dialing the phone.

"Hey, babe," he answered. "How're things there?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jacob Black?!" I shouted. "Where do you get off thinking you get to decide if someone lives or dies?!"

"Kaleigh, what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Don't act ignorant, Jacob! Do you honestly think I'd ever forgive you for taking an innocent life?! Let alone two?!"

He growled and a string of profanities left his mouth. "I told you not to go there without me!"

"And I told you to stop keeping your meetings with her a secret!"

The silence echoed.

I glared out the glass window. "I don't know what is going on, Jacob, but whatever it is…I'm not happy. The kids are with me, and I swear, if you show up with your idiot buddies and try to drag me or any of _my_ children back to the reservation, then I will not think twice about packing up and leaving. Do you understand?"

His breathing was heavy and labored through the phone line. I could hear Paul shouting profanities left and right in the background, and Leah yelling about the safety of Aidan. "Kaleigh, I am coming over there," he finally told me.

"It's not my home, Jacob."

He growled. "Damn it, Kaleigh!" I could hear the sound of shattering glass and then a door slamming. "What do you want me to do?! You just called me, told me you and our kids are in a house full of bloodsuckers, and that you're going to leave me if I come over there with my pack!"

"Figure it out, Jacob," I said through clenched teeth. "You were planning on killing a woman and her unborn child."

"It's not a child."

"Does it have a heart beat?"

He scoffed, but didn't answer.

I clicked end and waited two seconds before it began to ring. "Does it have a heart beat?" I repeated.

"Yes," he growled.

"Was it conceived between a man and a woman?"

"I'd hardly call—."

"Jacob," I warned.

He huffed. "Fine. Yes."

"Do you trust that God does everything for a reason?" I asked softly a moment later.

"Don't you pull that one with me, Kaleigh," he argued. "You know that's not right." I frowned and glanced over to make sure Ryan and Sean were alright. He continued on before I could say anything. "If that's true, then His reason for leeches existing would be to make my life and the packs lives hell."

"One of those _leeches_ saved mine and Abbygail's lives, Jacob," I whispered. "I don't know what's going on, but you're letting the Alpha-thing go to your head. The Jacob I know would never take a child's life, and he wouldn't take Bella's life either."

I hung up, and then turned my phone off. I slipped it back into the diaper bag, took a deep breath, and looked around the room at everyone.

"So now that we've gotten that sorted out, what's the next problem?"  
Carlisle frowned. "Kaleigh, we don't want to cause any problems between you and Jacob. We were just hoping you—."

I shook my head, interrupting him. "No, I'd rather things happen like this, than the other way. At least now Bella and the baby will be unharmed."

Aidan came waddling back into the room with Esme, Liza, and Abby following close behind. He grinned at me, holding his arms out. "Mama!"  
I scooped him up and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Besides, I'm the alpha's imprint—what I want, I get. I have more power over the pack than he does most days."

****Later...****

I looked up from the book of legends Edward had given me earlier, and instead set my eyes on Bella.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" she mumbled, blushing as much as her body would allow.

"I was just thinking about when I was pregnant with Abby. I couldn't eat anything with soy in it or I would get sick, and later I found out she was allergic to it."  
"You're saying it's allergic to human food?" Emmett teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm saying let's look at it from that perspective. Abby came from two human parents. The only food choices were human food with soy and human food without soy. This baby came from a human and vampire parent. It either doesn't like human food, or its body can't take in human food which means there's another option that hasn't been tried…"

"Blood," Carlisle murmured.

"You think the baby is thirsty?" Bella asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders and let Abby crawl onto my lap. "Most likely, and, because it hasn't been taught right from wrong yet, it's probably not going to be able to stand animal blood."

Abby rested her head on my chest as her breathing began to slow and her eyes closed. Liza and Aidan found their way over and they sat on either side of me. Within moments all three of them were sleeping and cuddling against me.

I glanced at Ryan and Sean who were sleeping contently in their car seats next to my feet. "Mmmm, it's moments like this when I feel like the woman in the shoe," I said with a laugh.

"They're so well behaved," Esme said, smiling.

"They do make it easy to take them out of the house," I agreed.

Carlisle and Edward were talking with Bella about the possibilities of getting her to drink blood when Rosalie stiffened. She glared at the staircase as Emmett wrapped his arms around her. "Your mutt is here," she muttered.

I sighed with a shrug. "He'll behave."

Edward glanced at me. "He brought Paul, Leah, and Seth."

"I figured he would."

Carlisle left the room to answer the door, and the three wolves came into the room well ahead of him.

"What is going on, Kaleigh?" he demanded.

Abby stirred in her sleep, glancing up at me. "I'm tiwed, Mama," she mumbled. Her small fists rubbed her eyes.

"Nice going, Jacob. She was sleeping just fine." I glared at him before turning back to the little girl. "Go back to sleep, honey."

She saw Paul as she adjusted her legs, and then she was eagerly reaching out for him. "Uncle Paul?"

Paul glanced at Jasper who was sitting close to me before he decided to close the distance between us. He scooped her up and then sat at my feet next to the babies in their car seats. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, Kaleigh," he muttered.

I patted his head with a smile. "But you know I'm right."

Seth looked at Jacob, took a deep breath, and then sat next to Paul on the floor.

Abby smiled at him sleepily. "I missed you, Sethy."

"I missed you, too, Abby," he said as she slid from Paul's lap to his.

"What're you trying to do, Kaleigh?" Jacob demanded. "This isn't your decision. This isn't even my decision! The Council says we—"

"The Council?" I repeated. "Jake, you're the one always saying that the Council doesn't understand half the things that happen."

Leah shuffled anxiously, glancing between Jacob and Aidan. She then looked at Bella lying on the sofa with Edward and Rosalie protecting her. "Maybe we should hear them out, Jacob," she suggested quietly.

He didn't have a moment to speak before Leah was eagerly holding a sleeping Aidan and sitting down next to me. Jake sighed, tugging on his hair as he let just how tired he was show. "What do you want me to do, Kaleigh? Please just tell me," he pleaded. "If we go against the council, we could be banned from the reservation."

I carefully stood; making sure Liza was resting against Leah's warm body before walking over to Jacob. I took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen where we could talk in semi-privacy.

"Kaleigh, I—I don't—this isn't—we don't—I hate—," he stuttered.

I gave him a weak smile. "I know. We don't fight like this, and I hate it, too."

He pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Then tell me what to do. Tell me what you think is the right decision."

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you are alright with killing an unborn child. Tell me that you can kill Bella."

Minutes passed by before he pulled back to meet my gaze. "I can't," he mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him softly. "Jake, why didn't you tell me about this? I'm your fiancée."

"It's pack business, and, since Sam's still the alpha, I couldn't say anything with the gag order in place."

Something in his voice was different, though. My eyes roamed over his tired face as my hands traced the tired, dark shadows under his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well," I whispered. "I didn't notice because you've been leaving for patrol every other hour it seems."

"I don't know how much longer I can deny my wolf the alpha position," he said quietly. "It's draining me, Kaleigh. I just want this shi—crap to go away, so we can sit at home with our kids and plan our wedding already. Why can't we have one day to ourselves? I'm running myself ragged with trying to keep the peace between the pack and the council and Bella, and you're doing the same with the kids and the house, and I'm not helping you nearly enough. You're doing everything by yourself, and that's not fair, and I'm sorry, Kaleigh."

I smiled at him and nodded as he finished his rant. "You don't have anything to apologize for, but you're right—neither of us have been giving enough time to the kids. Can't we come to a decision with the Cullen's, and then go home to relax, Jake?"

"If I make a decision, then I'm accepting the alpha position."

I sighed and shrugged. "You're right, and you don't—"

He gave me a squeeze, kissing my head. "No, no. I need to do this. Let's just get the kids and go home," he groaned. He pulled me back to the living room and Liza was at our side the second she saw him. He scooped her up, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi, Daddy," she murmured tiredly.

Jake pulled away slightly after running his fingers across her long braid.

"Rosalie was helping Liza learn how to braid earlier, isn't that great, Jacob?" I intervened.

He glanced at me and then back to the Liza. He gave her a hard smile. "You look very pretty, Lizzie-bear," he told her softly.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Jacob, there must be—"

Jacob snaked his arm around my waist and held me closer to his side. "Let's just call it a day, Doc, alright? I'll come over tomorrow afternoon and we can figure out what to do then. The pack will stay off of your land and won't attack any of you."

"Will Sam—"

"You won't be making deals with Sam anymore."

Paul, Leah, and Seth shifted uncomfortably, glancing amongst one another.

"So tomorrow afternoon? Around two-ish?" Jake checked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Jacob."

Abby wiggled in Seth's arms. "Nappy time, Sethy. Naaaaaaaappy time."

I glanced at the clock and then sighed. "She's right. They should be sleeping by now."

****Later that night****

We were all curled up on the sofas with popcorn and ice cream sundaes when the doorbell rang.

Jake groaned as he got up, settling Ryan into my arms. "'Sorry, 'sorry!" he mumbled as Liza and Abby complained.

"Who is it, Jake?"

"Who do you think?"

I smiled when Abby shrieked with laughter upon seeing Seth and the rest of the pack and their imprints walk into the room. Sean gurgled and Ryan's face lit up in a smile at the sounds around us.

Jake resumed his spot next to me. "They came for movie night," he muttered. He took Ryan back and it didn't take long for the baby to slip back into sleep.

I glanced up from my sundae to the longing on the guys' faces. "There's plenty of brownies and ice cream in the kitchen, _but_ you have to get the girls whatever they want first."

****Jacob's Point of View****

Half-way through Finding Nemo, Kaleigh and the kids were fast asleep. I carefully slipped out from under her, and tucked the blankets back to keep her warm.

Liza's eyes fluttered open when I picked her up from her spot between Sam and Emily's warm bodies. "Bed time?" she whispered.

"Yeah, honey. Unless you want to stay up and finish the movie?"

She shook her head, yawning. "No, I'm really tired, Daddy."  
Everyone said their goodnights, and I carried her upstairs to her bedroom. She needed an extra quilt, but after that she fell back into her sleep, clutching a stuffed giraffe that I had gotten her months ago.

I made my way to the living room and went through everything a second time with Aidan. He stirred only slightly when I took him from Leah's arms, though.

Abby was a little harder to get to bed. She gave Kaleigh a goodnight kiss, not waking her mom at all, and once everyone was given a hug by her she returned to my arms. "Daddy, I'm weally sleepy."  
When her head rested against my neck I glanced down in worry. I felt her forehead and then realized what was going on. "Do you feel okay, Abby?"

She shrugged as she stifled a yawn.

I brought her up to bed, tucked her in after adding another blanket to her bed, and then checked on Liza. Sure enough, she and Aidan were both feeling warmer than usual. When I walked down the hall to the nursery, Sean and Ryan was still sleeping, but Sean had the start of a fever.

I turned off the movie and went back to my spot with Kaleigh. She nestled against me and then she was awake. "Mmmm, I'm going to bed. My head is killing me," she groaned.

After giving her a kiss, I held her face softly in my hands. "You're burning up, babe."

She pulled on my hand as she stood. "Then come to bed, and I won't be alone," she pleaded.

I chuckled and got up. I easily picked her up, cradling her in my arms. "You need to lay down."

She curled up in our bed after I made it up the staircase. "Please come to bed, Jake. It's been a whole week since you've spent the night with me."

I frowned, trying to think back. Had it really been that long? I leaned down and kissed her before pulling the blankets around her tight. "I have to talk to the guys, and then I will be up. Is that okay, babe?"  
She sighed, but nodded eventually. "Hurry, please."

I rushed back down the staircase in an effort to get back to Kaleigh quicker. Sam was leaning against the fireplace mantel, the rest of the pack and the imprints dispersed on the sofas and floor.

"No need to make this longer than it needs to be, Jake," he said quietly.

I nodded in agreement. "It's the right time."

"Where will it put me?"  
"Where I was before, I guess. There will be more details to work out, but—"

Paul glanced at the staircase. "Jake, Abby's—"

I heard it before I could do anything.

"Mommy!" her voice wailed, and then I heard Kaleigh's feet hit the floor and she was rushing down the hall to Abby and Liza's room.

Sam clapped me on the shoulder. "There's a lot to discuss, but you look like you have a long night ahead of you. We'll head out."


	22. Chapter 22

Jake knelt down beside the sofa I was laying on, pushing my hair out of my face. I knew he was trying to inconspicuously figure out if my fever had gotten worse or not. "Babe, go back to bed," he encouraged.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him against me as best as I could.

He sighed and rubbed my back. "I'll go make you some soup, okay?"

Before he could stand up, Ryan was crying loudly through the baby monitor.

"Got it," Paul said.

Leah was right behind him when Aidan started to cry, and then Liza came down the staircase.

Jake frowned as she came to stand next to the sofa where we were. "Why are you out of bed, honey?"  
She looked at me, holding her giraffe in her arms. "I can't sleep." I sat up and she slipped onto my lap. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"Do you think you could eat some soup, Lizzie-bear?" he asked her softly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "My tummy hurts."

"You sit with her, and I'll go make something for us to eat," I told him.

"Kaleigh, you need to rest. I can make you both lunch."

I sighed. "Fine. Give me a notebook and a pen." Once he did, I wrote down everything he needed to do to make a pot of rice, and how to warm up the soup I had in the freezer. "I made some crackers the other day, too. She might be able to eat a few of those. They're in the pantry."

He kissed my forehead and then Liza's. "Please lie down and try to get some sleep, both of you."

Sam hung up his cell phone. "Seth is on his way over here with the Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett."

Jake ignored his comment, and instead glanced at the recliner and then Liza and me on the sofa. He picked us up and placed us on the chair despite my protests. He took the thick, warm, quilt, wrapped it around us, and then sat the television remote in Liza's hand. "Now you both can lie down comfortably." He looked at the pack sitting around the room. "No one bother either of them, and don't complain about what they watch. Understand?"  
Liza flipped through the channels when he went to the kitchen and then sighed. She went back to the football game the guys were watching before.

"Liza, we don't care what you put on," Quil reminded her quietly.

She shook her head, nestling against me. "My tummy," she mumbled to me.

I sat up, looking for the empty bucket that I had kept with me earlier. Jared handed it over quickly and got it under her just in time. She started crying in between bouts of getting sick. "It's okay," I whispered, rubbing her back as she sat on my knees. "You're okay, Liza."

Jared held the bucket and kept her hair away from her face.

I made sure she was done getting sick, placed her back under the blankets, and then rushed off to the bathroom to get sick myself. By the time I reemerged Paul and Leah were walking down the steps with buckets of their own.

"When you guys do something, you sure go all out," Paul teased.

I glared at him, and made my way back to Liza. I curled up on the recliner with her and waited till she was asleep before I let myself drift off.

****Jacob's Point of View****

I waited until the door shut behind the pack and the Cullen's before going into the kitchen. I grabbed the first beer my hands found and downed the bottle.

Cold hands wrapped around my waist from behind. Her head rested against my shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

I glanced down at the empty bottle. It was shaking, and soon I realized it wasn't the bottle, but it was me.

"Shh. Shh." She turned me around, and her thumbs brushed away the salty tears falling down my cheeks. "We're going to be okay, Jake," Kaleigh promised. "Let's just get through this and then we can get married and grow old together."

"I don't want this anymore," I mumbled. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tight as I buried my face in her hair. "I don't want to be Alpha. I don't want to order people around. I don't want to make a decision on who lives or who dies. Kaleigh, I just can't do this anymore. This isn't what I wanted for my life."

"You don't have to order them around, Jake. They'll follow whatever you say because they know it's the best decision. And you know you do not have to decide who lives or dies, Jacob."

She stepped back, taking the empty bottle and setting it on the counter. "Come to bed, please?"

I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom. She gave me a kiss as I sat her down on the end of the bed.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, babe?"  
She smiled up at me. Her hands slid from my shoulders to my abs. "This _is_ what I want for my life," she whispered.

Without realizing what I was doing, I pushed her down, crashing my lips to hers. It was only when she yanked my shirt off that I pulled back.

She sat back, against the headboard, breathing heavily. Within seconds she slipped her shirt over her head and went back to kissing me.

"Kaleigh," I mumbled between kisses. I stopped her, carefully keeping my weight off of her. "As much as I would love to keep going like this, we can't, babe." I sat back, straddling her thighs as my hands ran over her flat stomach. "You're sick, the kids are bound to wake up any minute, and we both want to wait until we're married."

Her cheeks flushed red and she started to sit up when my lips pressed against her stomach.

"I know you don't want to have sex right now, Kaleigh," I said, guessing as to why she was suddenly so embarrassed. "But you have to know that there's no way I can stop myself from taking off the rest of your clothes if we keep going the way we are."

"It's fine," she mumbled. She reached over for her shirt.

I snatched it up, tossing it across the room before she could get it.

****Kaleigh's Point Of View****

"Jake, you don't have—"

He kissed up and down my stomach, trailing his fingers along my ribs. "I want to," he whispered. His face moved back to mine. "You are so beautiful, Kaleigh."

When his hands wrapped around my waist to pull me close and his fingers touched the lingering scars I froze.

He gave me a smile and lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap, facing him. "You're not ready for that. I understand," he assured.

The two of us cuddled under the covers, sharing kisses and feather-light touches ever now and again before my eyes began to close.

He kissed my forehead, and pulled me close. "I love you, my beautiful fiancée."

I smiled at his words. "I love you, too, Jake," I murmured.


	23. Chapter 23

Aidan reached and reached for my plate before I finally sighed. "Alright, you're not having any of this sweet potato, are you?" I muttered.

Jake chuckled and took the jar of mashed sweet potato from me. He grabbed a pea from his plate, holding it out for Aidan.

His face scrunched up as he tasted it, but within seconds he was grinning and stretching out for more.

I laughed, sitting back in the chair with him on my lap. Jake handed me a small bowl filled with some peas and I held it for Aidan while he mashed on them with the tiny teeth that had begun to come in.

"Can I have some more water, Daddy?" Liza asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'll get it for you."

Abby said something quietly to Seth which caused him to push his plate away.

"Seth, what'd she tell you now?" I wondered.

She crossed her arms, pouting. "He was eating a chickie, Mama."

I tried my hardest to keep my smile hidden, but it was impossible. "You were, Seth?" I asked incredulously.

Jake chuckled as he sat back down with Liza's drink. "It's not too bad, Seth. I haven't had meat in months. You eventually—uh…yeah, no, it never gets easier."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You can have a steak whenever you want. Just don't expect me to kiss you afterwards."

He planted one on me, causing his pack to whistle.

I pushed him away and wiped at my lips. "You sure know how to be romantic," I teased. I heard my cell phone ringing from the other room then, so I slipped Aidan onto Jake's lap. After finding my phone buried in the diaper bag, I glanced at the number, not recognizing it. "Hello?"

"Kaleigh?" Collin's voice said quietly.

My heart sank as I heard the tell-tale noise of glass shattering. "What's going on?" I asked.

He sniffled. "He's drinking, and trying to hit me. There's glass everywhere, Kaleigh."

"Are you in your room, honey?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Pack a bag. Jake and I will be there as soon as we can, okay?" I clicked end when he assured me he would.

Jake glanced up, seeing me come into the room. "Who was that, babe?"

I ignored his question and turned to Emily. "We need to go out real quick. Can you watch the kids please? We'll be right back."

She nodded. "Is everything—"

"It'll be fine," I assured her. I took Aidan from Jake, quickly handing him over to Leah. "I can explain in the car, Jake."

He frowned, but stood up and left the house with me.

The two of us sat in the car with our seat belts on before he looked me in the eyes. "Who was that on the phone, Kaleigh?"

"Collin," I admitted.

"Collin? What's wrong with him? He stayed at home because he's behind on school work."

I shook my head. "Just start driving to his house, and I'll tell you the little bit I know."

He sighed and put the car into gear, leaving Sam and Emily's.

"Okay, I was at the school the other day, trying to finally get Liza enrolled when Collin came into the office. Jake, he's not just behind on homework, he's actually really struggling. The principal told him that they have to hold him back this year. He's a smart kid, Jake, I know he is."

"So we're going to his house so you can tutor him?"

I sighed. "Jake, what makes it hard for kids to focus in school?"

"I don't know. I guess ADHD, or family troubles? When my mom died, I had trou—" He took a heavy breath and glanced at me before looking back to the road. "What's going on with Collin and his dad?" he demanded.

I rested my head against the window, fiddling nervously with my engagement ring. "I don't know, Jake," I whispered. "He just called me and said that his dad is drunk and trying to hurt him. I told him to spend the night with us."

He nodded. "We'll figure something out."

I placed my hand on his knee. "You sound like me," I said softly.

"You're rubbing off on me," he teased as one of his hands dropped from the steering wheel to hold mine.

A few minute later, Collin glanced at the house nervously. "I can stay out here," he mumbled.

"You need to eat, honey."

Jacob nodded, turning off the car. "And the guys aren't going to say anything to you."

The two of us slipped out of the car only to realize that Collin still hadn't moved.

I pulled open the back door and took his hand. "Do you trust us?"

"Yeah, but I reek of alcohol and pot. You know they're—"

Jacob wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I don't care what they're going to think, Collin. This is your family, and they are not going to say anything, understand?"

"Mommy!" Abby exclaimed when we came into the house.

She reached for me and I scooped her up. "Hi, lettuce-bug." I glanced at Collin. "You can take my seat next to Jacob. I'm going to sit down here."

He was weary the entire night, I could tell and I know the others could too, but no one said anything.

After dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room playing Pictionary when Ryan and Sean began to cry. Emily came with me to the kitchen table where I could feed the twins.

"Kaleigh, what's going on with Collin?" she whispered in my ear.

I adjusted Sean, draping the baby blanket over my shoulder. "Problems at home," I mumbled. "He'll talk about it when he's ready, I suppose."

She nodded. "I was just making sure." She stepped away to the counter and pulled the tray of brownies to the table. She grabbed two forks, handed me one, and then sat down.

"Cheers," I said as we hit our forks together.

"Cheers," she said quietly.

Together the two of us were able to knock out at least three brownies before Kim came into the kitchen. She collapsed onto the chair next to Emily after grabbing a fork.

"Shouldn't we leave some for the boys?" Emily mumbled.

I sat Sean in his car seat, and picked up Ryan to feed him. "There's another tray in the car. They'll survive." I cut out a square of brownie before dropping the fork and eating it with my hand. "Who needs diamonds when you can have chocolate?"

Liza came into the room a few minutes later and she curled up on Emily's lap. I handed her my fork. "Go to town, sweetheart."

She giggled and took a bite, immediately going back for more.

****Jacob's Point of View****

"Brownie overload, Liza-bug?" I asked.

"A little," she mumbled.

Paul picked her up when she reached for him. "Where's your jacket?"

She shrugged and curled against him. "I don't know."

"It's on the arm of the sofa," I told him as Abby stretched out towards me from Seth's arms.

"Daddy," she whined.

I reached out, taking her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder and sucked on her thumb as she clutched her stuffed wolf. "We're leaving now, honey."

She sighed dramatically.

"Alright. 'Found the coat," Paul announced as Liza sleepily fumbled around, trying to get the coat on.

Once she finally got it zipped up, she looked at me with innocent eyes. I smiled, reaching my hand out. "Come here, Liza." She rested her head on my other shoulder and tucked her hands into her sleeves. "You two ready to brave the cold?" I teased.

They shivered in response, causing me to laugh quietly. "It won't be that bad. Mommy has the car warm." I looked at Ryan and Sean who were being fawned over by the girls again. "Watch those two for a minute, please."


	24. Chapter 24

**This is just a short, little fluff chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter up by tomorrow (Monday, at the latest). Please review!**

* * *

I looked over the guys standing on my front porch. "Alright. You all can watch the game here…if you agree to change diapers, help feed the kids, and are quiet when they have to take a nap."

They nodded their heads, inching forward.

"And if you watch them I'll cook some lunch."

"Brownies?" Quil asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk into the house. "It's Liza's day to pick what we bake. You'll have to take that up with her."

The two girls looked up from where they sat at the coffee table. Their small hands stopped their coloring and grins spread across their faces.

"Seth!" Abbygail ran into his arms and he swiped her up. "Come color with us!"

He chuckled. "Alright."

"I'm going to go start on lunch," I told them. I handed Paul the remote for the television as Aidan crawled over to him. He picked the toddler up and sat on the recliner. "Will you watch him for me?" I asked. "He's teething again."

Paul nodded his head. "Your teeth hurting, buddy?"

Aidan gurgled and continued sucking on a frozen teething ring.

An hour later as Liza and I were icing a carrot cake together, hot arms wrapped around my waist. His lips were at my neck before I could say anything. "Why are they in our home?" he groaned.

"They wanted to watch the game, and Sam and Emily wanted some alone time."

"They aren't homeless," he muttered. He rested his chin on my shoulder, giving me a squeeze at the same time. "Hi, Liza-bear."

She smiled and began licking the spoon that had been resting in the bowl. "Hi, Daddy."

I wiggled out of his grasp to finish the cake. "Anything new from the Council?"

He sighed, grabbing a drink from the fridge. "They've set the meeting for next Tuesday. Dad said they're trying to get the legal aspects worked out with Roger before Collin is in the same room."

"Less fighting," I agreed quietly.

The guys came barreling into the room with their dirty dishes.

"Freeze!" I scooped up Liza and sat her on Jacob's lap, so they wouldn't overwhelm her. "Resume."

They argued about who would wash, dry, and put away all the while Jacob was getting increasingly fed up with them.

I set the cake on the table before Liza came over with me. She helped me cut off a large piece and slide it onto a plate. "Daddy," she called.

He glanced over at us, finally getting up when she gestured to the table.

"Why don't you two go relax in the living room and share this piece?" I suggested.

He kissed me with a smile and picked her up. "That sounds like a great idea."

Once they were gone, I looked over the guys with a sigh. "All of you sit down, so you can eat some cake."

They grinned and rushed to the table.


	25. Chapter 25

Abby and Liza screamed as Jake tried to enter their fort in the living room. The three of them had been playing inside since the rain started and pushed their fun into the house. Collin sat at the island while he did his math homework.

"I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong," he said to me quietly. "I can't figure this out."

I set down the knife I was chopping vegetables with and stepped over to him. "Do you not understand how to do any of it or just a certain problem?"

"Any of it," he admitted.

I had to suppress my sigh. He had been so reserved this past week, and Jake said he hadn't spoken to anyone in the pack either. "Well let me see if I can remember how to do this…"

After a few minutes of looking over the notes the teacher gave him, I flipped the paper over. "Forget everything your teacher taught you, okay?"

He nodded a little hesitantly.

I tried explaining it the way I had learned it when I was in middle school. I worked through a few problems with him before he smiled slightly.

"I think I get it now."

I handed him back his pencil. "Just try all of the problems, and after dinner I'll check it for you."

"Thanks, Kaleigh."

Aidan started mumbling words through the baby monitor that I had set on the counter. "Ma! Ma!"

I grinned and practically ran up the stairs to retrieve him from his room. He blinked against the light as I opened the blinds in his room. "Hi, buddy. Did you have a good nap?"

He reached for me eagerly. I changed his diaper, and then carried him downstairs. He giggled as I bounced him up and down while I checked on the soup simmering on the stove.

"Do you guys want a snack? Dinner's going to be another hour or so."

Within seconds the three of them came barreling into the kitchen. Abby and Liza were attached to Jake's legs.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'll take that as a yes…"

Aidan wiggled around in my arms, patting my face with both of his hands. "Mama!"

"I'm right here, silly boy." I kissed his forehead and hiked him up so he wouldn't slide down. I handed him over to Jacob. "Are you girls okay with apples and peanut butter?"

They nodded and pulled themselves onto chairs at the table.

I made quick work of cutting up a few apples and scooping some peanut butter onto the plate.

Aidan giggled as I took him back from Jake. He placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "Ma!"

****Jacob's Point of View****

"You doing okay, Collin?"

He glanced up at me, and then nodded as he put his head back down. "Yes."

I rummaged around a cabinet before finding a can of soda pushed to the very back. I sat it in front of him. "Are you're teachers giving you a hard time?"

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on his paper.

I found a bag of chips and put it next to the soda. "Kaleigh only buys the healthy kind, but honestly they're better than some of those other ones."

"Thanks, Jacob."

"Daddy, can I have some juice?" Abby asked.

I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. "What about some water, monkey?"

She nodded, chomping on an apple slice. "Thank you!"

Once they were settled, I wandered into the living room. Kaleigh was lying on the couch, and Aidan was sitting on her stomach. He was holding two blocks and hitting them together.

"Da-da-da-da!" he exclaimed.

Kaleigh glanced up, grinning at me. "Hey, you."

I gave her a kiss. "What are you two up to?"

"He's just being a cuddler."

I chuckled when Aidan fell forward, wrapping his arms around her neck and hiding his face. "The twins still sleeping?"

"Yeah, but they should be waking up soon."

I nodded, rubbing Aidan's back as he turned his face to look over at me. He smiled and settled back down against her chest, still watching me.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, guys I am SOOOOOO sorry! I know that I haven't updated this story in a very long time, and I apologize for that! I had to focus all of my attention on my classes—BUT I am so happy to say that I took my last final of the year today! I have a few chapters written for this story and I will upload them tonight! I also have to admit that I kind of lost a little interest in this story when a Guest reviewed the story, and basically chewed it up and spit it out. I'm thankful for the criticism, but I don't want to keep writing this story if so many people really don't like it. For anyone who is looking forward to the next couple chapters that are going to be uploaded tonight, you can thank Ellie Rae (a Guest) who commented on the story and got me back into the swing of things.


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright, who wants to go to grocery shopping?" I yelled up the stairs.

Abby and Liza appeared at the top of the steps. They were still in their pajamas with knotted hair. "Daddy's taking us to see the Cullen's," Liza told me.

"He is?"

They nodded, and Jake scooped them up from behind as he came down the stairs. "The girls wanted to see Esme, and Edward said he needed to talk to me."

I gave him a kiss. "Well I guess I'm going shopping alone today."

"Can I go with you?" Collin asked quietly.

I glanced at the sofa where he was reading a book for his English class. "I thought you were going to go see a movie with some of the guys?"

He shook his head. "I'm not really feeling up to it."

"If you'd rather spend the day running errands with me…"

"I can carry the grocery bags for you and stuff like that."

I smiled, nodding. "Well, alright, then. Are you taking Aidan, Jake?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to take the twins though, but I can if you just want to go with Collin."

Collin shrugged when I looked at him. "I can help you with them."

"Alright, we'll take Sean and Ryan, and you're taking the girls and Aidan."

Jacob pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss. "After we go to the Cullen's, I'm going to stop by the hardware store so I can get the right nails to fix Collin's bed. Did we need anything else over there?"

"Could you pick up a few light bulbs too? Oh! And new batteries for the fire alarms?"

He kissed me again before picking up the girls. "Yeah, I'll pick some up."

I watched him walk up the stairs and down the hall towards the girls rooms. "Are you ready to go, Collin? Or do you need some time?"

"I just have to get my shoes on."

****Later****

* * *

"So are you ready for the meeting tomorrow?" I asked Collin.

He looked up from playing with Ryan's toes, and shrugged. "Sort of. Is Sam going to be there?"

I nodded, grabbing a pack of mushrooms. "Everyone on the council will be there. Why? Do you not want him there?"

"It doesn't really matter… I just figured that if few people were there, then few people will know."

"I'd be lying if I told you that no one on the Rez will know." After crossing a few things off from my list, I looked back up at him. "You've seen how people talk about me when they think I'm not listening. It's a small town where gossip travels fast."

He grimaced. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am," I teased. I checked through the items of the cart after adding a couple boxes of pasta, and then pulled out my phone. "I'm just going to call Jake to see if the Cullen's need anything before we leave."

* * *

"Hey, you."

I grinned as Jake pulled me into his arms.

He kissed my lips, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "You're freezing."

"It's cold out there," I informed him with a laugh. "How were—"

"Mommy!"

I glanced to my left and saw Abby and Elizabeth running down the hall towards us. They collided into my legs. "Are you two behaving?"

"Yes, Mommy," they said together, but broke off into giggles.

Jake rolled his eyes at them. "I've been watching them. Esme and Blondie have been playing with them, though."

"Come color with us, Mommy!" Abby pleaded, tugging on my hand.

Aidan was reaching out for me from Emmett's lap, so I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let me say hi to Aidan, and then I'll be right there, okay?"

She nodded and ran back down the hall with Liza.

"Abbygail! Elizabeth!" I warned.

They stopped, smiled meekly, and slowly walked the rest of the way.

I smacked Jake's chest when he reached out for me again. "I thought you said you would remind them no running," I muttered.

Carlisle smiled. "They're fine, Kaleigh. It's a nice change of pace to have children running around here instead of Jasper and Emmett."

I smirked at Emmett's disgruntled look before scooping up Aidan into my arms. "What have you been up to, Aidan?"

He gurgled, giving me a sloppy kiss. "Ma!"

I glanced at the football he was holding on to before looking around and seeing what was on television. "Don't you think it's a little too early to be teaching him football?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "It's never too early, Kaleigh."

I tossed the football in the air at him. "Fetch," I teased with a wink.

He chuckled, and yanked me into his arms again after snatching the ball. "I'll remember that," he whispered in my ear.

I caught Collin's eye from across the room where he stood awkwardly shifting back and forth. "Oh! Right!" I gestured him forward, taking the grocery bag from him. "Here are the eggs and spinach you guys needed." Carlisle started to thank me when I waved it off. "We were already there."

"You left a few books in here," he told me.

"Oh! That's what I was forgetting!" Jake started to laugh, but I glared at him. "Watch it." I took the books out of the bag, and handed them to Edward. "We stopped by the bookstore to pick up some things for Collin's project, and we found these. I wasn't sure if you all had any of them, or if they'd even be helpful."

"Mommy!" Abby called.

I handed Aidan over to Jacob. "Will you watch the boys?"

"Yeah, babe. Oh, Sam called earlier, too. They want to move the meeting to Monday now."

After glancing at a nervous Collin, I nodded. "Alright. We can handle that." I reached out to hug him. "Talk to him, please. Get him to watch the game or something," I whispered in his ear.

He kissed my temple, and nodded.

Before I could take a step out of the room, Sean was beginning to cry from his spot in his car seat. I took him with me and found my way to the dining room where Abby and Liza were coloring with the women. Bella sat off to the side, sipping on a bottle of water. "Feeling any better?" I asked.

She nodded. "The…uh…juice was all he wanted."

Abby's nose crinkled. "It was blood," she flatly stated.

Liza giggled at her, shaking her head at her sister.

"Jake and I sat down and talked with them about everything," I explained. "Well to an extent."

Liza nodded, her whole body practically bouncing up and down with each nod. "Mommy said that God ble—bleece—"

"Blessed," I supplied.

"Yeah! God _blessed_ all of you, and gave you another chance at a happy life."

Abby grinned as she scribbled another flower on her paper. "Mmhmm! And she said that God blessed you family with a baby."

Sean's tiny hands reached out to touch my face as I smiled down at him.

"Like He gave Mom Sean and Ryan," Liza added.

"But Daddy's mad because Edwawd's hand won't get bwoken like Mommy bwoke his."

Rosalie laughed quietly. "You broke Jacob's hand?"

I shrugged. "He kept telling me to breathe, so I kept squeezing his hand."

"Toddler alert!" Emmett's voice shouted.

We turned around and saw Aidan latched onto two of Emmett's fingers as he walked down the hallway into the room.

"There's my cutie." He giggled at my words and shot forward at my legs. I picked him up, so he could sit on my knees. He played with Sean's fingers, mumbling incoherently to him.

Later that afternoon, I sat with Jacob as the kids played hide-and-seek with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward was trying to make Bella comfortable from her spot on the sofa, but he was failing miserably. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen making lunch for us, despite my assurance that they didn't have to, while Alice and Jasper continued the on-going research about the baby.

"What hurts the most?" I asked Bella.

She sucked in a ragged breath when she tried to sit up. "My back."

Edward held her up as I adjusted the pillows on the sofa. "Now lay down." Once she was slightly more comfortable I pushed his shoulder down so he would sit by her feet. "When her back hurts, press right here."

Immediately she let out her breath in a rush of air. He glanced at her worriedly, but quickly sighed when he noticed she was smiling slightly.

"That's better, right?" I guessed.

She nodded, allowing her head to rest back against the pillow. "_So_ much better."

I took Ryan back from Jacob as I sat down. "When I was pregnant with the twins, my back would seize up a lot. Jake found that pressure point one day, and I swear it works every single time."

"I didn't know you two set a date," Alice said suddenly.

Jake glanced over the back of the couch we were on. "We haven't set one yet."

"I just thought I saw a flicker of us at your wedding…"

I frowned, shaking my head. "Well we haven't planned anything. We were going to right after the twins were born, but then there were some issues with my sister trying to regain custody. And now we've been spending our time working on getting custody of Collin, and figuring out where Jake stands as Alpha."

"We'll probably end up at the courthouse signing a piece of paper in a few days at this rate," Jake mumbled. I shot him a glare that had him backpedaling. "Of course we won't do that, though. I know how much it means to you."

"To me?"

"To us—both of us," he corrected. "Kaleigh, you know the words just aren't coming out right. I know you want us to be married under God in a white dress where our families can become one."

"Where'd you copy that line from?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I didn't copy it. I came up with it all on my own."

Ryan stirred in his sleep before beginning his cries. I sighed. "He's hungry again."

"Hey." Jake gave me a kiss before I stood up. "I promise you we'll have a proper wedding soon. You deserve that much, okay?"

I nodded weakly. "Okay."

Inside, a part of me was slowly withering away. Jacob and I had been engaged for ten months now. I didn't have a dress, he had yet to talk to his father about having a Christian wedding, and we had no idea where we would even have the ceremony. I just felt like we would never have our chance to be married.


	28. Chapter 28

I shifted uncomfortably as I glanced around the backyard. Abby looked up at me from my spot at the kitchen sink. "Mommy, what's wong?"

I smoothed down her hair. "I'm not sure, honey. I am not sure," I whispered.

The wind was the only rustling around the woods of our house. I couldn't help the shivers that were sent up my spine.

Jacob and Collin were at the Cullen's this morning to work out some details about who was allowed on the Reservation now. Well, truthfully Collin had been there for the past few weeks. He had a hard time leaving since he imprinted on Renesmee. It had shocked everyone, and I was already nervous as to how the decision making was coming along. Even so, I was able to push down that fear in favor of the much bigger one resting over me. I tried my hardest to ignore it, to focus on making the girls dinner, but I simply couldn't.

"Why don't you go watch a movie with Liza?" I suggested.

She nodded, and padded out of the room.

I grabbed the phone and called Jacob's cellphone. After two rings he answered. "Jake!" I rushed out.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay, Kaleigh? Are the kids—"

"The kids are fine. What about you? And Collin?"

After a brief pause, he said, "We're both fine. What's going on?"

"Jake, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it, Abby can feel it… There are no animals anywhere near the house. Jake, I don't know what's going on, but it's not going to end well."

He was talking to someone else for a few moments before the sound of glass shattering echoed through the phone.

"Jake? Jacob?"

"Alice just dropped a vase," he reassured. "I'm on my way home right now, alright? You and the kids just stay there, and keep the doors shut."

My stomach twisted slightly at his words. "And Collin?"

"I think he's going to stay here with Renesmee for a while, love."

"No, no, no! Jacob, I need all of you home. I need to see you both with my own eyes."

He sighed, and I could almost picture his reserved nod. "Alright. Collin and I will be home soon. I love you, Kaleigh."

"I love you, too, Jacob," I whispered.

I was a nervous wreck waiting for the two of them to get home. After making sure the girls were settled with a movie and bowls of tomato soup, I checked on the twins who were sleeping in the nursery. When I moved to Aidan's room, he was sitting up in his crib, leaning against the bars tiredly as he sucked on his pacifier.

I picked him up and instantly he rested his head against me. "Did you have a bad dream, buddy?" After changing his diaper, I carried him downstairs and we curled up on the recliner together. Abby and Liza were too engrossed in their movie to notice my continued glances at the clock as the minutes continued to tick by.

A full hour passed before Jacob and Collin walked into the house. Aidan had fallen back asleep, and the girls were dozing off.

"Daddy," Liza mumbled as he came into the living room.

He picked her up, and Collin scooped up Abby. I followed them as they brought the girls upstairs to their bedroom. The three of us tucked them in, and then moved to Aidan's room. He stirred, but fell right back asleep when Jacob rubbed a few circles on his tummy.

Once in the hallway I was promptly pushed against the wall and my lips were attacked by Jacob's. His hands ran down to my hips as he pressed against me.

I broke off, letting my head rest against his shoulder. "We're going to get through this—whatever _this _is. Okay?"

"I'm going to check on the twins and lock the house up, and then I will come to bed," he told me.

I walked Collin down the hall to his room. I waited until he had gotten into bed before sitting on the edge next to him. "I know you wanted to stay there with Renesmee, but I really apprec—" I stopped when I noticed he had started to cry. "Oh, Collin! I'm so sorry! I just had to see all of you with my—"

He shook his head quickly, trying to wipe away his tears. "It's not that."

I moved over so I could pull him into a hug, and I waited as Jacob went around and made sure all of the doors and windows were locked in the house. When he came into the room, Collin attempted to hide the fact that he was crying from him.

It was no use though because Jacob just sat down on his other side and gave him a hug. "Collin, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. We're family, and family protects family."

"Jacob's right, but one of you please tell me what happened? Why were you at the Cullen's house for so long?"

Jake sighed, reaching across to take one of my hands. "Alice had a vision. The Volturi are coming for them because they think Renesmee is an immortal child."

"But she's not," Collin protested weakly.

"Of course she's not, and we'll make them see that," he assured.

"Do you want to go back over there?" I asked him.

After a few minutes, he shook his head. "I promised Liza I'd teach her how to play soccer tomorrow."

I managed a smile for him. "After breakfast you can head over there, then."

When Jake and I crawled into bed he refused to let me move out of his arms. "Do we rush to get married before this happens or do we wait and plan a wedding for after?" he asked after turning off the lights.

"If I get pregnant, then what? If something were to happen…you'll have a descendant, but I'll have a sixth child to raise alone."

His hands rubbed up and down my back, brushing over the scars etched into my skin. "You will never have to raise our kids alone, Kales. You have a family here now."

The two of us laid there in silence. He would hold me closer every few minutes before pulling away to kiss me.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

He rested his chin on top of my head. "Yeah, love?"

"I know that a lot of the times you might ignore what I say about God because you were raised on a different belief system." He started to talk, but I stopped him. "Just give me a minute. It's just… Jake, I truly believe that God wants us to be married. While I'm terrified at losing you, and the day that those people come I will surely be a complete mess, I also trust that God's Will will be done."

He turned on the light and then sat up. "Come here."

I moved over towards him before sitting on his lap, straddling him.

After knocking the breath out of me with a kiss, he intertwined our hands together. "Kaleigh, you have one-hundred percent changed me and my views on religion. Before you showed up in town, I couldn't care less about waiting for marriage or being anything other than bitter about my mom's death. Do you know that I stayed up all night long for an entire week after I met you just so I could read the Bible?"

I shook my head slightly. "You never told me that," I said softly.

He chuckled. "Well you changed me that day I met you, and it was more than just an imprint. I wanted to be a better person for everyone in my life. I even called up Rebecca and Rachel to reconcile with them. We're raising our kids on values that are important to the both of us, Kaleigh, and that's how I want it to always be." He placed a kiss on my nose. "Please don't ever believe that I ignore you when you talk about God because I am always listening to what you say. If you believe that He will do anything in His power to give us a chance at being married, then I believe you. We'll wait until after the Volturi come, and then we'll be married, okay?"

I nodded before sliding down slightly so I was laying on his chest.

He turned off the light for a second time, and then we wiggled around until we were comfortable. "I love you, Kaleigh."

"I love you, too, Jacob," I whispered.

**Okay, so I realize that just throwing in the fact that Collin imprinted on Renesmee like that was very rushed! I am thinking about doing the next chapter as sort of a flashback-ish chapter that goes into detail about that particular day. If you guys would like something like that, then please let me know! If not, I will just continue on with the next chapter.**


End file.
